De Manera Inesperada
by Pochis
Summary: Antes de la llegada de los androides, Bulma y Vegueta se relacionan de manera inesperada. R
1. Default ChapterCapitulo 1: Adios Yamcha

**De manera inesperada**

–

**Antes de comenzar…**

Si quieren pueden saltarse esta parte (excepto donde dice que lean); la verdad es que decidí hacer una introducción para explicar ciertos puntos dentro de la historia, así como para dar algunas opiniones y comentarios de la serie y otros fic que he leído, de hecho, por esos fics me animé a escribir el mío, que igual que los demás, esta hecho para fantasear un poco dentro de una de las relaciones más polémicas que nos ha dado, tanto el manga como el anime: Bulma y Vegueta.

Para mi, es interesante ver como casi todos los fic que he leído pintan una Bulma que sufre horrores y un Vegueta que se ablanda hasta tal punto que se puede decir que verdaderamente se enamora de ella (bueno yo también lo creo, pero el amor de Vegueta viene después); en fin, por el carácter de Bulma, creo que primero lo manda a volar antes de permitirle que la haga sufrir como condenada (esto último no quiere decir que Bulma no va a sufrir en esta historia, aunque por su carácter no será tanto). Bueno basta de lo que yo piense y vayamos a lo importante de esta introducción.

**Esto sí léanlo: **

En la versión anterior de este fic (que era a manera de guión y por eso lo tuve que modificar) existían diálogos de una entrometida por ahí (autora) interrumpiendo, tanto al narrador como a algunos personajes. Esto era para dar puntos de vista un poco salidos del tema y que se me iban ocurriendo mientras escribía la trama principal. En esta versión también los incluyo, pero tal vez sean un poco confusos (ya que no puedo poner "Autora:" ni explicar abiertamente "hey, es mi otro yo"), por eso los voy a poner en cursiva y centrados.

Y, aclarando, estas intervenciones no son como interrelación con el receptor (o sea todos ustedes que están leyendo), el personaje que interrumpe, es, como decirlo, mi manera de pensar que no puedo poner en la narración normal; por eso es como si discutiera con mi misma y con los personajes del fanfic, no con los que leen.

Otra cosa que puede que vean medio rara es que a veces parte del diálogo de los personajes venga en paréntesis, esto quiere decir que están pensando, ya que no quiero estar poniendo "pensaba", "pensó" y todos los demás; aunque bueno, de vez en cuando sí lo haré para recordarles esta nota (¿de acuerdo?).

Y como esto ya está muy largo y no me vayan a meter una queja por eso pues, yo también me "largo" de una vez y los dejó para que disfruten la función (cualquier duda, comentario, queja o sugerencia porfa me lo anotan por ahí o me mandan un mail :)

–

**Capítulo 1: Adiós Yamcha.**

Muchas cosas suceden de maneras que no esperamos, tantas otras creemos que seguirán como hasta ahora y muchas más las esperamos, pero no las notamos cuando suceden. En el planeta Tierra, en la Capsule Corp, están sucediendo todas ellas, situación tras situación, palabras tras palbra, mirada tras mira…

–_�¿Qué es esto, un poema!_

No, es una introducción a los hechos que nos atañen para así poder empezar con la historia que…

–_Sí, sí, bla, bla bla¡Ya al grano!_

De acuerdo, al otro lado de una puerta puede escucharse una exaltada discusión:

– ¡Ya estoy harta, como puedes hacerme eso, se supone que me amas ¿no¡

– Si a esas vamos Bulma ¡tú tampoco me respetas mucho como novio¿o sí?

– ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así Yamcha, cuando fuiste tú el que se andaba ligado a esa chica a mis espaldas!

Las discusiones entre Bulma y Yamcha cada vez eran más frecuentes. Ninguno de los dos aceptaba que aquello se había terminado desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, tal vez tanto, que por eso lo habían olvidado…

–Bulma, no te pongas así, sólo fue un simple flirteo, eso es todo.

– �¿Y te parece poco Yamcha¡

– (Esto ya se puso feo) – pensaba Yamcha

–_ Pues claro que esperabas, yo no te perdonaría._

– ( Esa vocecita… ) ¿Será mi conciencia?

– Asíla has de tener Yamcha, mírate, ya hasta hablas solo – le reprochaba Bulma al verlo como papeando moscas.

– Eso no importa… Conciencia o no, tal vez todo el problema es que ya estás cansada de mí – El chico reprochaba con la mirada clavada en la de Bulma.

– Ja¿Y no será al revés?

– Yo no… Yo no estoy cansado de ti, te quiero, te lo he dicho muchas veces, es sólo que, tal vez, aún no estamos preparados para llevar nuestra relación más allá.

– Yamcha, sí después de trece años, no estamos listos para llevar nuestra relación "más allá", entonces nunca lo estaremos.

El chico comenzaba a dar de vueltas, zigzagueando a su alrededor y evitando lo más posible enfrentarse (ahora sí) con la mirada de su chica. Había metido la pata, tan profundo, tan profundo…

–_ Y vamos de nuevo al impacto profundo…_

Eh, no. Yamcha decía…

–_ Que todo está perdido._

– ¡Ya Basta! No es eso lo que quise decir, bueno sí, bueno no sé, lo que quiero decir es que… perdón.

Yamcha baja su cabeza mientras medita todo, buscando la manera de hablarle a Bulma. Todos esos años, siempre con disputas tontas y al mismo tiempo, parecía que sólo estaban jugando el uno con el otro.

Al ver el triste semblante de aquel chico, Bulma no pudo más que ponerse un poco sentimental y perdonarle (como siempre) todo lo que pasó; después de todo también era su culpa por no prestarle suficiente atención. La chica de los cabellos azules se acercó a él y luego se volteó y cruzó los brazos para hablarle:

–_ ¿Le va a hablar de espaldas o qué? _

– Esta bien – volteando de nuevo para verle cara a cara- pero si te pillo en otro "flirteo" como le dices, te mando a volar y ahora sí por siempre y para siempre.

Yamcha entonces alza la cabeza (tiene la típica cara de ojos grandes llenos de brillitos, como de puppy súper feliz) y le responde sin chistar:

– No te defraudaré, verás que no tendrás queja de mí, seré el novio que siempre deseast…

Los pasos despreocupados de cierta personita habían llegado hasta aquel lugar. La puerta se abrió, quedándose los dos chicos en silencio por un momento. Ambos sabían muy bien qué esperar de esa persona:

– Bulma, querida, les traje pastelillos, pruébenlos, son de una nueva pastelería que encontré – La madre de Bulma les preguntaba alegremente mientras sostenía una pícara charolita con pequeños pastelitos.

–_ ¡Genial! Yo sí quiero uno._

Después de una típica escena donde los otros dos se van de espaldas, Bulma le responde con una gota en su frente (imaginación, imaginación):

– Gracias, pero en estos momentos estamos en algo importante, mejor déjanos solos madre.

– Muy bien hija, iré a ver si el joven Vegueta quiere uno.

A esto último, Yamcha da un "saltito" y pregunta algo molesto mientras la madre de Bulma sale por la puerta que da al jardín:

–¿Vegueta sigue aquí?

– Así es – responde Bulma sin la menor preocupación.

– No sé cómo lo soportas, además él fue el que me mató – le reprocha Yamcha.

– Si no mal recuerdo quien te mató fue el otro, como se llamaba… Nappa ¿no? Así que deja eso ya.

– Sí, pero si no hubiera sido él, de todas formas me hubiese matado, además él se lo ordenó, así que es lo mismo.

– No me importa, ahora vive aquí y no me ha dado motivos para sacarlo de mi casa.

– Yo creo que tienes miedo, miedo de que si lo corres, te mate a ti también Bulma.

La chica de los cabellos azules mira indignada a aquel chico que se dice su novioy no puede más que sentirse furiosa otra vez:

– Mira Yamcha, si era todo lo que tenías que decirme, ya te puedes ir que aunque ya te perdoné aún sigo molesta y no quiero escucharte más por el día de hoy.

– Qué carácter... bien me iré, pero pasó por ti el viernes para ir al cine. ¿Qué dices?

Bulma no sabía que decir; era el colmo que le pidiera salir juntos cuando acababan de tener esa discusión, sin embargo terminó por aceptar y quedaron en que Yamcha pasaría por ella el viernes como a las seis.

La chica acompaña a Yamcha hasta la puerta y sale con él para despedirlo, mientras se aleja voltea hacia la cápsula de gravedad que su padre había construido para Vegueta. Llevaba viviendo ahí bastante tiempo, un año mientras llegaba Goku y casi otro año desde que se apareció aquel joven extraño, y aún no podía entender del todo a aquel hombre de raza sayajin.

– Joven y apuesto Vegueta quiere probar los nuevos pastelillos que traje, están deliciosos.

– La madre de Bulma se encontraba parada a un costado de la puerta de la cápsula mientras Vegueta salía pesadamente de aquel lugar. Bulma se acerca a ellos.

– Ahora sí probaré el pastel mamá.

– Oh Bulma¿ya se fue Yamcha? Que mal que no los probó.

Vegueta había detenido el pasó y miró indiferente aquel cuadro, sin embargo se tomó la molestia de dirigirle unas palabras a Bulma al escuchar que nombraban a Yamcha:

–Ese insecto vino otra vez, cuántas han sido este mes -decía con tono sarcástico –¿cómo veinte?

– Basta Vegueta, no te metas, y no lo llames insecto, no seas despectivo.

– Vamos mujer, pero si es un insecto no lo podrás negar ¿oh sí?

– Mi nombre es Bulma, deja de llamarme mujer, y no, no es un insecto.

– Para lo único que sirve es para arrastrarse, lo hace cada vez que viene¿qué excusa te dio esta vez?

– Insoportable, eres insoportable; mam�, voy a entrar para ayudarle a pap�, no soporto a este sujeto.

Bulma entra de nuevo en la casa y se dirige al laboratorio.

– Qué sabe él, no entiende nada de nada, me pregunto si alguna vez tuvo una novia… con ese carácter, no lo creo.

Mientras Bulma seguía su camino Vegueta entraba en la casa y se dirigía a su cuarto cuándo un pensamiento lo asaltó:

– Que mujer más insoportable, y ese novio suyo, cada vez me fastidia más, tan sólo verlo me pone de malas, es una sabandija, un miserable terrícola que nunca debió volver a la vida, pero… (por qué me molesto por pequeñeces).

– Bulma, que bueno que llegas – el doctor Brief le dirigía una cálida mirada a su hija - necesito que me ayudes a reparar el panel de control de la cápsula de entrenamiento, parece que hay algún componente dañado y la gravedad podría volverse loca… ¿Bulma me escuchas?

Bulma estaba un poco absorta en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué? Ah si… nunca dejará de descomponerlo.

– Bueno hija, es que es muy poderoso, y aún no tengo nada que resista tanto, pero estoy en eso.

Bulma y su papá siguieron trabajando, necesitaban terminar ciertos proyectos, entre ellos una cámara especial capaz de resistir el poder del saya sin que se viera tan afectada por él.

–_ Ja! Tanta lata que da ese hombre y todavía le tienen consideraciones. Esto es inenarrable._

–

Llegado el día de la cita, como a las seis y media de la tarde, Bulma empezaba a dar vueltas en la estancia.

– Más le vale a Yamcha no retrasarse más, primero me invita al cine y luego me deja plantada, sólo eso me faltaría, claro seguro está muy entretenido por ahí, con que no me diga otra vez que recuerde como perseguía yo a otros hombres cuando empezábamos a andar juntos, eso ya quedó atrás, desde que somos novios en serio no he vuelto a mirar a otros hombres (bueno, mirarlos sí, pero no me arrastro tras ellos como él; y qué hay de su alergia a las mujeres, de eso no le quedo nada).

– Deja de dar de vueltas, me marea.

Vegueta estaba en el marco de la puerta recargado y con los brazos cruzados.

Un poco sobresaltada Bulma le respondió:

– Me asustaste¿desde cuando estas ahí?

– No mucho. Tengo hambre.

– ¿Acaso es en lo único que piensan¿Entrenar y comer? Ustedes los sayajin no tienen llenadera.

– Que mujer tan escandalosa, mejor dame algo de comer.

– Por enésima vez dime Bulma, y ahorita no tengo tiempo para darte de comer, estoy esperando a Yamcha.

– Grrrr –en voz un poco baja –otra vez ese insecto.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– No hay nada en tu caja esa, y quiero comida.

– ¿Te refieres al refrigerador? Bueno si no hay comida es porque te la acabaste y tendrás que esperar a que regrese de mi cita.

– No esperaré, tengo que seguir con mi entrenamiento si no ese maldito de Kakarotto seguirá delante mío y eso no lo permitiré.

– Pues si no quieres esperar, ve a buscar comida a otra parte.

– Grrrr –en voz baja –Maldita mujer.

– Si no hablas más fuerte no te escucharé-e.

Después de esto Vegueta se retira malhumorado y diciendo algo para sí, mientras tanto Bulma siguió esperando.

– Creo que no vendr�, estoy tan cansada, pero… no imagino mi vida sin Yamcha, después de todo desde que lo conozco no he intentado salir con nadie más… (creo que estoy con Yamcha más por costumbre que por amor).

Ya habían pasado dos horas; no llegó, y Bulma se empezaba a imaginar el por qué, pero esta vez no cedería, no estaba dispuesta a intentarlo una vez más.

–_ Ay, cómo si no hubiera escuchado eso antes, o más bien, leído; sí, esto es un fic, no una radionovela._

–

Una semanapasó desde que Yamcha la había dejado plantada y Bulma seguía esperando que se apareciera, por lo menos para darle una estúpida excusa o, de perdido, para disculparse.

– Otro día. Antes se la pasaba aquí… igualito que Vegueta – Bulma mira por la ventana a la cápsula de entrenamiento– (me pregunto si Vegueta no se cansará de estar ahí, encerrado todo el día; tal vez estoy preocupada, desde aquella vez que la cápsula explotó en mil pedazos, pensé que estaba mal herido, pero creo que su orgullo lo estaba más… ) – La chica suspira profundamente y luego, se sumerge de nuevo en sus pensamientos – Ah, en que cosas pienso… (maldito Yamcha, ya me las pagarás, ni aunque digas que entrenabas, jugabas con el equipo o te entretenías en casa del maestro Roshi, no te voy a perdonar).

Los pensamientos de Bulma regresan al escuchar la voz de su madre:

– En qué tanto piensas hija, llevas buen rato en esa ventana, qué sucede.

– Nada mam�, no te preocupes.

– Por cierto Bulma, allá abajo está Yamcha, te llamé, pero como no me escuchabas subí a ver qué pasaba.

Bulma no terminó de escuchar a su madre, en cuanto escuchó el nombre Yamcha bajó como relámpago a enfrentarlo:

– �¿DÓNDE RAYOS TE HABÍAS METIDO INSENSATO!

– Cálmate Bulma, así no podremos hablar.

– �¿Hablar, estas loco!

– He venido a decirte que me voy, voy a entrenar lejos de aquí, Puar irá conmigo y como la temporada de baseball terminó, puedo irme sin problema.

Bulma se quedó atónita, no terminaba de asimilar lo que acaban de decirle cuando Yamcha prosiguió:

– Ya tenía planeado hacerlo desde hacia tiempo; desde que vi como entrenaba Vegueta decidí que también yo entrenaría duro, tal vez nunca alcance el nivel de los demás, pero no puedo quedarme tan tranquilo.

– Ahora sí que estas loco. �¿POR QUÉ NO ME HABÍAS DICHO NADA!

– Ya te dije que la temporada requería que yo estuviera aquí, y como ya terminó pues… además he estado pensando que tal vez tengas razón, no debiste perdonarme, yo prometí ser el mejor novio, pero es imposible.

– Tal vez es que no me quieres lo suficiente, o tal vez no me quieres nada – las lágrimas querían asomarse por sus ojos, tal vez por coraje, tal vez por tristeza, tal vez sólo por el significado detrás de sus excusas.

– No digas eso, claro que te quiero, pero nuestra relación no ha sido buena desde hace tiempo, y bueno… Creo que es hora de que me vaya.

– ¿Así nada más?

–_ ¿Sí¿Así nada más¿Qué pex?_

– Nos veremos pronto, vendré a visitarte, no te pido que esperes por mí, sería egoísta de mi parte, pero sí que pienses en lo nuestro, piénsalo bien.

Yancha dio media vuelta y empezó a andar fuera de aquel lugar, pero antes de que cruzara el umbral Bulma le detuvo un momento:

– Antes de que te marches. ¿Por qué me dejaste plantada esta vez?

– Creo que eso… ya lo sabes.

Tras decir esto Yamcha se va, y deja una Bulma llena de consternación, pensó que sería como otras veces, Yamcha se disculparía de manera absurda y ella lo perdonaría y regresaría con él aunque antes hubiera dicho que sería la ultima vez que lo hacia, siempre era así, siempre… era lo mismo.

–_ Increíble, cómo se va así, sin más ni más, no si ya decía yo._

Bulma miraba, a través de la puerta de cristal, como se alejaba aquel hombre con el que había compartido tanto, con el que pensó que terminaría uniendo su vida. No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento que aquello era el adiós definitivo. No por el hecho de no volverlo a ver, lo vería, pero tal vez ya como hasta entonces, y si así debía de ser, sólo podía pensar en dedicarle un último pensamiento, una última frase…

– Adiós, Yamcha.


	2. Capitulo 2: Conociéndonos Mejor

**Capitulo 2: Conociéndonos Mejor**

–

Después de la partida de Yamcha, Bulma había seguido su consejo, había pensado mucho en la relación que habían tenido, si tenía sentido esperarlo o si lo mejor sería… olvidarlo.

Mira Bulma, por fin, ahora la cápsula de entrenamiento es diez veces más resistente.

El doctor Brief se veía realmente emocionado al pie de la cápsula de graved.

– Eso es bueno, así no se le volverá a desplomar a ese cabeza hueca.

– A menos que aumente considerablemente sus poderes, no.

– ¿Y si los aumenta?

– Haremos nuevos ajustes – acaricia al gatito que lleva en el hombro.

Bulma no podía entender como tenía tantas consideraciones con aquel saya, tal vez era el reto que representaba, tal vez era que buscaba el peligro en tenerlo ahí, o tal vez, era porque lo consideraba un hombre muy solitario y con una gran frustración.

– ¿Y dime Bulma, dónde esta Vegueta? Debe venir a probarla cuanto antes.

– No lo se, pero iré a buscarlo, mientras más rápido la pruebe, más rápido dejará de molestarme; ya me tiene harta, se la pasa diciendo: "¿Ya esta lista¿Cuándo terminan? Tengo hambre"… Eso me da una idea, (debe estar en la cocina)

Bulma parte en busca de Vegueta. El primer lugar en el que lo busca es la susodicha cocina, pero para su sorpresa no se encuentra ahí¿dónde estar�?

– (Lo buscaré en su habitación, aunque, tal vez salió, siempre se va sin avisar, es un maleducado, debería tener la decencia de decir si va estar o no para que una chica tan linda como yo no lo tenga que andar buscando)

Sube las escaleras en dirección al su recamara, como ya era un poco tarde tal vez ya había cenado y estaba descansando. Tocando a la puerta:

– Vegueta¿estas ahí? Ya esta lista la cápsula para que la pruebes. ¿Vegueta me escuchas? (¿Estará dormido?)

Bulma abre lentamente la puerta y cuál sería su sorpresa que en efecto, el principito estaba dormidito, dormidito.

– (Sí lo pensé, pero lo cierto es que no esperaba que fuera verdad… parece tan tranquilo, debe de estar agotado, después de todo no había parado en todo este tiempo)

Ella sale de la habitación mientras piensa lo lindo que se veía ahí dormido, después de todo no muy a menudo puedes ver al guerrero sayajin durmiendo tranquilamente. Sin embargo, Vegueta no estaba profundamente dormido y escuchó la puerta cuando Bulma la cerraba.

– (Esa mujer es extraña, de ser por ella me hubiera despertado, pensé que lo haría, pero mejor, dejaré el entrenamiento para mañana, ahora sólo quiero… no pensar más)

Desde hacía algunos días Vegueta notaba el extraño comportamiento de Bulma, tal vez era porque Yamcha se había marchado, pero el caso era, que ya no lo mandaba tanto, y muy en el fondo sentía remordimientos porque no había dejado de atosigarla desde que se había marchado ese insecto, como él le decía. Además, la partida de Yamcha hasta cierto punto le alegraba, no tendría que verle la cara en un buen tiempo y no entendía la razón, pero estaba más tranquilo.

–

– Buenos días mi estimado Vegueta

Era una mañana despejada y clara, hacía días que el sol no estaba tan brillante, sus rayos se reflejaban en unas gafas obscuras.

– Hasta que te levantas

Bulma y su madre estaban tomando el sol en el jardín. Vegueta acababa de llegar y se dirigía -adivinen a dónde- a la cámara de gravedad. Y antes de seguir con su camino se detuvo un momento frente a las mujeres, no podía negar que aquella terrícola se veía muy bien con tan poca ropa.

– _Traía un traje de baño cualquiera, lo que pasa es que ese hombre no sabe ni como se llama eso y la verdad dudo que le importe_

– No me digas que esperabas por mi.

– ¿De qué hablas Vegueta? El único que espera por ti es mi padre, será mejor que te des prisa o Goku seguirá superándote.

– Insolente, cómo te atreves, ese imbécil de Kakarotto nunca me ganará.

Tal parece que Vegueta se había equivocado, Bulma seguía igual de impertinente, pero parece que disfrutaba con el hecho de hacer renegar al hombre aquel.

–

Desde aquel día Vegueta no dejaba de entrenar, sólo paraba para comer, bañarse y dormir un poco, aunque estos dos últimos puntos, si podía se los saltaba.

– _Me pregunto… además de bañanrse… debía ocupar el baño para algo más ¿no?_

Como sea.

– Ese hombre esta loco de remate, se va a morir antes de poder convertirse en super-sayajin, no para – Bulma caminaba con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

– Hija, creo que deberías hablar con el joven Vegueta.

– Sí, lo convenceré de dejar ese entrenamiento por un rato, pero con qué pretexto, no va querer salir de ahí ni a patadas, y todavía no es la hora de cenar…

– Puedes invitarlo a salir. ¿Por qué no tienes una cita con él?

– ¿Qué, una cita? No se que tan buena idea pueda ser.

– Ay hija vamos, el joven Vegueta es muy apuesto y fuerte, si yo fuera soltera lo invitaría.

Bulma pensó que aquello era un poco descabellado, pero podría dar resultado, además era una buena oportunidad para conocer más a fondo a Vegueta, después de todo no parecía tan malo.

– ¡Vegueta! – Hablando a la cápsula a través del monitor.

– ¿Qué quieres mujer, no ves que estoy ocupado?

– No hay nada para cenar, y bueno, mi auto no sirve sabes, tampoco la nave y, yo sola no puedo con las bolsas, y…

– Quieres que vaya contigo –Diciéndolo en un tono de supocicíon y fastidio.

– No tardaremos, además la comida es para ti, sino tendrás que salir a cazar algo.

– Grrrr.

– ¿Y bien¿Qué dices?

– Que sea rápido.

– Voy para allá.

Dicho esto Bulma salió de la casa meditando en todo lo que tuvo que inventar para sacarlo de ahí.

– Si tu auto no sirve y la nave tampoco¿cómo esperas que vayamos?

_– Parece que intenta safarse de acompañar a Bulma._

– Pues, volando – inquirió Bulma.

– ¿Volando?

– Así es, tú me llevarás volando.

– Si no hay más remedio.

– _Uy si, que sacrificado._

– (Esa voz empieza a fastidiarme)

– (_Mejor me callo antes de que muera) _

En menos de lo esperado Bulma se asía del cuello de Vegueta y éste la sujetaba firmemente mientras iniciaba el vuelo.

– (Ya había volado con otras personas antes, pero, el volar con Vegueta es algo diferente, pensé que me estrujaría y que no sabría como llevar a una dama, en cambio… se siente bien)

– (En definitiva, esta mujer es extraña; bueno necesitaba un descanso de todas formas)

El aire pegaba fuertemente en el rostro de Vegueta, el cual parecía inmutable, y al mismo tiempo alborotaba el cabello de Bulma, que había dejado desde hace rato de mirar al suelo, prefirió enterrarse en el pecho del saya.

– _Que conveniente… Sí aunque no lo quieran ¡ya regresé!_

– ¿Vamos al centro comercial? – preguntó Vegueta.

Levantando la cabeza – ¿Eh? (Lo había olvidado, le mentí para que saliera conmigo, adónde lo llevaré… ¡Ya lo tengo!)

En un tono un poco rudo – No piensas contestarme porque yo si pienso soltarte.

– No seas así, lo lamento ¿de acuerdo? Iremos al centro comercial sí, pero antes, quiero que me lleves al parque de diversiones.

– �¿ Parque de Diversiones !

– Sí, esta en aquella dirección lo ves, allá donde hay muchas luces y ruido.

– �¿ Qué demonios es un parque de diversiones !

– ¿Cómo que qué es? Llévame y lo averiguarás.

– _¿Por qué siempre un Parque de Diversiones¿No pueden ir a una Feria o a las maquinitas? Tal vez de picnic, naaa, todo eso también ya esta muy trillado, bueno, bueno váyanse ya al susodicho parque._

Hmmm, pues bien, Bulma llevó al pobre Vegueta al parque y le hizo prometer que ocurriera lo que ocurriera, no usara sus poderes, no destruyera nada y no matara a nadie.

Después de subir a no se cuantos juegos…

– ¿Qué te ha parecido, verdad que es divertido Vegueta?

– Estoy mareado, todas esas máquinas y esa montaña… es horrible.

Riendo a carcajadas – Ja, esto si que tiene gracia, el príncipe de los sayajins se mareo con la Montaña Rusa.

– ¡Burlate todo lo que quieras mujer dentro de poco no podrás hacerlo más!

– Vamos Vegueta –riendo un poco aún– no te enfades tanto, era broma, mira mejor nos subimos a la Rueda de la Fortuna.

– Bien, porque fortuna es lo que necesitas.

Bulma agarra a Vegueta del brazo y lo jala hasta el juego. Ya arriba…

– ¿No te parece que la vista es magnifica?

– Bah

– ¿Qué nada te agrada?

– Sí, me agrada pelear, ganar y matar a seres inferiores.

– Eso sonó patético, matar, deberías olvidarte de pelear por un momento y mirar a tu alrededor, valorar lo que tienes; hey después de todo estas vivo.

– _Pero que melosidad _

– Sólo vivo para combatir y no espero que una mujer tan insignificante como tú lo entienda.

– ¿Insignificante¿Si te parezco tan insignificante por qué sigues en mi casa? Yo te diré por qué. Porque no tienes a donde ir, no tienes quien te ayude ni a quien acudir, resultas ser más insignificante tú de lo que soy yo.

– �¿ Cómo te atreves a decirme eso insolente !

– _Esto es un deja vu (¿acaso no tendrá otra frase que decir?)_

– Mira quien lo dice, tú eres el insolente, cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz, a la única persona que te ha tendido una mano, eres un malagradecido y un maleducado.

Vegueta miraba retante a aquella mujer que se atrevía a hablarle de aquel modo, pero Bulma le sostenía la mirada retándolo de igual manera, hubo un gran silencio y luego Vegueta volteó la cara. Ya no era el mismo o por lo menos no lo era con aquella terrícola; antes, podría haberla despedazado por menos que eso, pero ahora, estaba aceptando que todo lo que ella decía era verdad, no tenía a donde ir, y con ella tenía todo lo que necesitaba, hasta compañía.

– Parece que lo has comprendido, no espero recibir respuesta o disculpa de tu parte, pero me alegro de que no hicieras explotar el juego.

Hasta cierto punto eso le causo gracia al saya, quien volvió la cara y miró de nuevo a aquella mujer terrestre.

– Tus ojos… son azules.

– ¿Perdón? – Bulma se había quedado con cara de interrogación, al parecer aquello sí le había afectado al pobre hombre, aunque por otro lado, lo consideró un alago: el príncipe se había fijado en el color de sus ojos.

–

El recorrido llegó a su fin, Bulma estaba agotada de tanto ajetreo y en el vuelo de regreso se quedó dormida.

– El centro comercial ya debe estar cerrado, que bueno que comimos en el parque ese; un lugar muy ruidoso.

– Mmmm…

Volteando a ver a Bulma – Qué mujer tan tonta, ya se durmió, ni que hubiéramos recorrido el mundo a pie… –viéndola detenidamente– (tengo que admitir que es hermosa, pero muy fastidiosa)

Llegando a la Capsule Corp. Vegueta sube hasta el cuarto de Bulma y la recuesta en su cama, se queda un momento observándola y luego se va, pensándolo bien, él también esta cansado.

–

– Hija, hija despierta.

– ¿Mam�? – soñolienta – ¿qué pasa?

– Cuéntame como te fue con tu cita de anoche, cómo te fue con el joven Vegueta.

– Creo que bien, pero es muy temprano¿qué hora es?

– Hora de que me cuentes con detalle.

Estirándose – Ya te dije que bien, aún estoy viva no me ves, la verdad es que estamos… conociéndonos mejor.

–

**Notas de autor**

Ok, ok. Se que a estas alturas se estarán preguntando xq cambié la manera de escribir en este fic. La verdad es que estoy probando, xq cuando lo escribí por vez primera lo hice a manera de guión (ya saben nombre: lo que dice) en fin, aún no me acostumbro y estoy buscando la manera primero, de no romper más las reglas, y segundo, de que sea más agradable tanto de vista como a la hora de leerlo. Este capítulo no lo alargué ya que así me gusta, pero trataré de agregar más en el que sigue.

**P.D.** Espero que esta vez si salga todo como lo pongo xq de repente el programa en el ffnet cambia todo o no pone todos los signos, de no ser así pues, ustedes disculparán, tal vez pruebe eso de convertir mi archivo en página web, bueno, como sea.Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Admitir que me interesa

**Capítulo 3: Admitir que me interesa.**

Después de aquella aventura en el Parque de Diversiones, Bulma pensaba que sería buena idea salir con Vegueta de vez en cuando, así que inventaba pretextos tontos para sacarlo de sus entrenamientos y llevarlo a distintos lugares; para ella era muy divertido ver las reacciones del saya con cada nueva cita, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer otra cosa que no fuera combatir...

En alguna cafetería.

– ¿Y dime Vegueta, alguna vez tuviste novia? – Bulma pregunta sin tratar de demostrar demasiada curiosidad.

– ¿Novia? Si te refieres a una mujer, he tenido muchas.

– No, no me refiero a mujeres, me refiero a alguien que hayas querido y que hubiera un compromiso más grande entre ustedes.

– No, no he querido a ninguna.

– Eres peor de lo que yo pensaba ¬ ¬

– No tengo tiempo de querer a nadie, ni siquiera pienso en el asunto.

– ¿Acaso sabes lo qué es querer?

– Grrrr

– Ahí vas a gruñir otra vez

– Pues deja de cuestionarme mujer.

– Por un millonésima vez, mi nombre es Bulma.

– ¿Por qué no traen la comida? Ya quiero regresar a entrenar.

– Definitivamente eres un caso perdido.

El tiempo pasaba, Bulma se dedicaba a sus inventos y a molestar a Vegueta, hacía tiempo que no veía a nadie más, todos entrenaban sin descanso y no tenían tiempo para visitas o reuniones, sólo al maestro Roshi o a Milk (Chi Chi) los había ido a visitar un par de veces, hasta que encontró otra forma de entretenerse: el trabajo y Vegueta. Ya ni siquiera pensaba en Yamcha.

Vegueta se encontraba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad mientras pensaba:

– (No entiendo por qué esa mujer quiere salir conmigo, sólo me molesta, así nunca terminaré con mi entrenamiento… y por qué demonios estoy pensando en ella.)

Vegueta creía estar volviéndose loco, ya que ahora a parte de pensar en: "maldito Kakaroto, combate, maldito mocoso, entrenamiento, maldito Kakaroto, comida, maldito mocoso, maldita sea"; ahora pensaba también en Bulma.

– En definitiva esto tiene que acabar, no más interrupciones, debo poner punto final a tantas tonterías.

El príncipe sale de su cámara de gravedad y se dirige con paso firme al laboratorio de la Capsule Corp...

– ¿Qué quieres qué? – pregunta extrañado el dr. Brief.

– Lo que escuchó.

– Bien, bien, pero me tomará unos cuantos días.

– No importa; entrenaré mientras tanto en las montañas.

Vegueta sale del laboratorio y se cruza con Bulma que venía de hacer algunas compras.

– Hola Vegueta – Ella saluda de muy buena gana.

Vegueta solo se limita a mirarla por un momento y sigue su camino de regreso a la cápsula de entrenamiento.

– (Ese Vegueta aún no aprende nada de modales, es el colmo.)

Al día siguiente.

– Papá ¿qué haces?

– Ah, hola Bulma solo unos cuantos ajustes a la cámara de gravedad.

– ¿Dónde esta Vegueta?

– Dijo que entrenaría en las montañas en lo que termino con esto.

– Ese hombre no tiene llenadera, no se sacia con nada. ¿Ahora que se le ocurrió?

– Pues, dice que quiere una cama y un baño, parece que se encerrará aquí, y sólo saldrá para comer.

– Esta demente, tal vez ya ni para eso salga, ashhh. Pues voy a hablar con él, no puede estar pensando en excederse de esa forma.

– Pues yo creo que deberías dejar que haga lo que quiera hija.

La verdad es que Bulma no quería aceptar que lo que le decía su padre tenía sentido, aquel hombre era un terco y un loco igual que Goku, definitivamente aquella raza era una llena de dementes y sólo esperaba que el pequeño Gohan no se convirtiera en un loco más.

Pasaron los días y Vegueta por fin regresó para ver si habían terminado, pero no, todavía faltaban algunos detalles.

– No te preocupes Vegueta – El Dr. Brief le daba la espalda al saya mientras veía cuidadosamente a su alrededor – sólo falta decidir en donde voy a poner el estéreo.

– ¡Pero si yo no pedí tal cosa!

– ¡No seas rudo con mi padre, después de todo ha hecho mucho por ti, mira que pedirle tantas tonterías!

Bulma acababa de aparecer en escena y se había colocado una mano en la cintura y parecía tener la actitud de: "Si quieres broncas ponte conmigo".

– ¡Qué mujer tan enfadosa eres!

– ¡Y tú eres un desquiciado!

– ¿Entonces…? – comenzaba a preguntar el Dr. Brief mientras Vegueta y Bulma voltean para verle – ¿…dónde pongo el estéreo?

Típica escena donde los personajes caen al suelo.

– Papá… ponlo… donde mejor te perezca.

– ¡Pero yo no quiero tal cosa! – insistía Vegueta de nueva cuenta.

– Guarda silencio, no lo prendas y ya – le contesta la chica.

Después de esto Bulma se va, el dr. Brief seguía divagando y Vegueta se había quedado más que molesto.

Pasó algún tiempo…

_– ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya!_

Ejem, pasó el tiempo, no sé, poco tiempo, y sí, en efecto Vegueta no salía ni para respirar…

– _O no, si no respira se va a morir O.o_

Ejem, es una expresión. Bien, lo que quiero decir es que no se le veía ni el polvo, y si tenía hambre, salía a horas a las que sabía que no se encontraría con nadie; también le había pedido al padre de Bulma que desconectara el monitor, no quería ninguna interrupción, de ninguna índole.

– Ahora sí. Si murió, nunca lo sabremos – Comenta Bulma.

_– Eso mismo pienso yo._

– Que lástima, hace tanto que no veo al apuesto Vegueta – se lamentaba la madre de Bulma.

– Pues ni tan apuesto, además es un tonto, mira que encerrarse ahí, digo, ya lo hacía, pero salía de vez en cuando… (¿será que lo extraño?). Ay no.

– ¿ "Ay no" qué hija?

– Nada madre… nada.

Tal parecía que a Vegueta no le verían en un buen tiempo, por lo menos hasta que llegara la hora de enfrentar a los androides, pero lo que escondían en sus corazones, tanto Bulma como él, no podía esperar tanto.

En su habitación, Bulma pensaba: – (No puede ser¿lo extraño? Pero si es un bárbaro. ¿Será que me da lástima? No, es algo más, tal vez lo quiero, tal vez… ¿lo amo?)

– _Pues no sé si ella lo ama, pero yo si, ayyy, pero que cursi se escuchó eso, mejor olvídenlo, la verdad es que me gusta más Goku. Auch. Algo me golpeó, de acuerdo, de acuerdo ya no digo más._

– (No puedo estar interesada en él de esa forma) ­– la chica movía la cabeza en negación – no puede ser, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, sería un locura, sería...) Mejor dejo de estar pensando tanto... porque empiezo a imaginar cosas... uy...

– _Me pregunto que se estará imaginando... si yo fuera ella, en esta situación, imaginaría... 0.0..._

– T/T (Quienquiera que seas, deja de estar imaginando lo que yo estoy imaginando!)

– _Oye, es que tienes muy buena imaginación... °¬°_

– ¡Basta!

– _Me quedé en la V, ya sé... ¡Vegueta!_

– Noou, deja de jugar y déjame con mis pensamiento y mis imaginaciones¡búscate tu propia historia!

– _Pero que genio, bien me iré (a molestar a alguien más, ja, ja...)_

Y, en otro lugar.

– ¿Por qué¿Por qué no puedo superar los poderes del sayajin ordinario? Esto no puede seguir, no puede ser que el príncipe de los sayajin sea superado por un soldado inferior, por ese maldito de Kakarotto, y el otro… ¡ya son dos a los que debo superar!…

Realmente Vegueta se encontraba frustrado, el no alcanzar los niveles que ahora tenía Goku era demasiado para él, además existía otro super-sayajin, y para rematar tenía sentimientos que no entendía, sentimientos que no quería, que prefería desechar, porque lo hacían débil, bueno, eso era lo que él pensaba.

– (Maldita Mujer, salte ya de mi cabeza, pensé que si no la veía, que si no la escuchaba dejaría de atormentarme, no quiero que esto interfiera. ¡Yo no la quiero!)

– _Para que pienses eso debes estar desesperado, deberías darte una oportunidad¿por qué no intentas quererla abiertamente?_

– Otra voz que no quiero escuchar. ¡FUERA!

– _(Me iré antes de que perezca en el intento; lo que no sabe es quién tiene el poder, por lo menos en esta historia.)_

Bueno, volviendo con Bulma y dejando a un lado a otras personas

– _Hey, no me dejen a un lado, merezco estar aquí y dar mi opinión._

No por ahora, el capítulo ya casi se acabó así que estate y permitenos terminar en santa paz, ya que en el siguiente, todo será diferente.

– _Oh sí, dímelo a mí, se me están ocurriendo tantas cosas... _

Prosiguiendo con este capítulo y ahora sí, regresando con Bulma:

– ¡Mamá, me estoy volviendo loca!

– Pero que dices hija.

– No puedo pensar en cualquier cosa sin que termine pensando en él.

– ¿En quién?

– Pero si es un salvaje, un asesino que solo piensa en pelear.

– Te refieres a …

– Pues a quien va ser, a ese sádico de Vegueta.

– Pues si yo fuera más joven y soltera también pensaría mucho en él.

– ?

– ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?

– Porque eso sería… admitir que me interesa.

**Notas de autor.**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, todos (desde la primera vez que puse este fic) los tomo en cuenta. En el Capítulo anterior me preguntaban por qué Vegueta le dice a Bulma lo del color de sus ojos; eso es una observación de él, es decir, ÉL se FIJO en ella con severidad y se da cuenta por primera vez del color de sus ojos (y tal vez de otras cosas), pero bueno, esa era la intención, que ese hombre que tal vez ni recuerde los rostros de las mujeres con las que ha tenido algún tipo de relación, se haya fijado en ese tipo de detalles, de hecho yo lo considero un tipo de cumplido por parte de él. Recuerdo también que me habían pedido anteriormente que me extendiera en los capítulos, eso lo empecé a hacer en los últimos que escribí antes de corregir todo el fic, mi intención desde luego era hacerlo en los primeros también, pero no se me ha dado, así que los estoy dejando con la misma extensión, pero prometo esforzarme más.


	4. Capitulo Extra: Creo que esa es la respu...

**Capitulo extra: Creo que esa es la respuesta.**

Los pájaros trinan en la copa de los árboles y Gohan corre tratando de alcanzar a Krilin. Goku está sentado conversando con una linda chica.

­– Me alegra estar de vuelta en casa, claro que este día pronto se acabará y tendré que entrenar de nuevo. Oye Bulma, pensé que querías hablar con Milk.

– Así es, pero ya que te encontré… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Goku?

– Mmmmm, eso depende – El joven sostenía un platón de arroz que empezó a comer para evitar la mirada curiosa de la chica.

– ¿Depende? – pregunta Bulma mientras veía como Goku se "tragaba" el tazón de arroz.

– Sib pobbe ­– hablando con la boca llena de arroz – sib be bas ba prebuntab deb mubabo be vibo, no be puebo debir baba.

_traducción:_ Sí porque, si me vas a preguntar del muchacho que vino, no te puedo decir nada.

– ¿Qué muchacho?

– Pueb, eb muchacho que llegó y acabó con Freezer – así como Goku acababa con su platón de arroz.

– Y… por qué debería YO estar interesada en preguntarte sobre él.

– Ah… Era un decir, la verdad es que no se nada de eso Bulma.

– Goku… ¿Estás ocultándome algo?

– No, cómo crees – el chico se ríe nerviosamente

– Bien – desconfiando un poco – de todas formas no era eso lo que quería preguntarte.

– (Casi la riego) – reflexionaba el saya.

_– Y sí ¿eh? (ahora que lo pienso yo no debería estar en este capitulo)_

– Mi pregunta es referente a los súper-sayajin – indica Bulma

_– (Oh, si es sobre ese tema sí me quedo)._

– ¿En serio¿Qué quieres saber? – Goku pregunta aún algo nervioso.

– ¿Cómo fue que te transformaste en uno?

–¿En un qué?

– En un súper sayajin¿qué no me estas poniendo atención?

– Eh bueno esque...

– ¿Y bien Goku?

­– Mmmmm, bueno… No estoy seguro.

– Cómo que no estas seguro, debes de tener aunque sea una mínima idea.

– Bien… creo que tiene que ver con los sentimientos – responde pensativamente el joven de cabellos alborotados.

– ¿Qué¿Sentimientos? – Bulma parece perpleja.

– Sí, supuestamente esa era una transformación legendaria y Yo tal vez nunca hubiera podido transformarme de no ser por…

– ¿Por la muerte de Krilin? – Bulma completa sin pensarlo mucho.

– Bien, eso fue el detonante de mi furia contra Freezer.

– (_Y en cierto modo ya se venía venir)_

– Algo me habían contado.

– Nunca me había sentido tan frustrado, tan enojado y tan triste como en ese momento, por eso digo que tiene que ver con los sentimientos, gracias a mi crianza en la Tierra deje de ser un simple asesino y tuve otro tipo de entrenamiento y convivencia. Creo que pude llegar a esta transformación por tener metas diferentes en la vida a las que hubiera tenido si hubiera seguido en mi planeta natal.

_– Que tierno… y el que quieras proteger a tus seres queridos ¿también tiene que ver?_

– Pues yo creo que sí – contesta Goku

– ¿Qué sí que? – Bulma quiere saber a quien le está hablando Goku (aunque en el fondo lo sospecha).

– Eso de proteger a mis seres queridos, a las personas, al lugar donde he crecido, a todo aquello que es importante para mí.

– ¿Eh?

_– Oye ¿y la venganza?_

– Eso también.

– ? – Bulma ya no entiende nada en este punto.

_– Y el querer hacer justicia._

– Sí.

– ? – La chica de los cabellos azules se queda confundida y en realidad no se explica como es que todo esto termino así.

– Entonces, en pocas palabras gracias a todo lo que entrenaste y a que descubriste que hay otros sentimientos a parte de los que te da el siempre ganar fue por lo que fuiste capaz de transformarte.

– Sí, creo que esa es la respuesta.


	5. Capitulo 4: Yo te quiero

**Capítulo 4. Yo te quiero.**

Bulma sabía muy bien que le esperaba si interrumpía a Vegueta, pero después de todo tenía que verlo, tenía que aclarar aquello que sentía, y la mejor manera era enfrentándolo.

– Frente a la cápsula de entrenamiento – (Bien ya estoy aquí… debo estar loca.)

La chica se acerca a la puerta y en ese momento se abre repentinamente.

– (Pero, si yo no accione nada, ni siquiera he tocado).

Con la puerta abierta como invitándola a pasar, no lo pensó mucho y entró.

– ¿Vegueta?

Vegueta aparecía de detrás del panel de control.

– ¿Cómo… cómo supiste que estaba ahí? – pregunta la chica ingenuamente.

– Por tu Ki – responde el saya – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Yo, yo solo quería…

Hubo un momento de silencio, Bulma creía que haber ido a buscar a Vegueta era un total error, tal vez lo mejor sería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

– Sólo quería saber si seguías con vida, pero como veo que estas muy bien pues mejor me voy y…

Bulma ya no pudo terminar la frase, Vegueta se había acercado a ella mientras hablaba y en ese momento la había tomado de la muñeca izquierda y la había jalado hacia él. Bulma terminó casi hincada con la cabeza en su pecho.

– ¿Ve-Vegueta? – La chica volteaba hacia arriba perpleja.

Vegueta la tomó con su mano izquierda por el mentón y la acerco a su rostro.

– … Bulma…

– (¿Acaso me llamo por mi nombre? No puede ser…)

Los dos se quedaron viendo, Bulma sentía un extraño cosquilleo y que la sangre se le había subido al rostro. Vegueta en cambio parecía estar ausente. De repente, y sin previo aviso, aquel guerrero se encontraba besando a la mujer que decía no querer.

Bulma no opuso resistencia alguna, era demasiado irreal para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, ese hormigueo se convirtió en calor y una ganas desenfrenadas por no separarse de él. Vegueta no parecía consiente de lo que hacía, o tal vez estaba tan consiente que prefería ignorarlo.

_– Ya se, deben estar hartos de mi, pero ese Vegueta ¿sabía besar?_

Mientras el beso terminaba, el sentimiento confuso que existía en el corazón de Bulma se fue disipando. Era algo inesperado, pero de ningún modo algo desagradable al contrario, lo había disfrutado. Vegueta, a su manera, también deseaba aclarar sus sentimientos y con ese arranque que había tenido una cosa le quedaba clara, aquella mujer sí le interesaba.

– Bulma ¿crees qué estuvo mal?

– (¿Qué,Vegueta siendo considerado?) ­– Bulma no lo podía creer.

_– (Yo tampoco lo puedo creer ¬ ¬)_

– ¿Vas a contestar o no? ­– le pregunta el saya un poco molesto

– Eh, no, no, para nada.

– Bien porque pienso hacerlo otra vez.

De nueva cuenta la acercó a él y la volvió a besar.

_– Pues entre beso y beso … ¡ya dejen eso y vayan a algo más interesante!_

La abrazó sin dejar de besarla y la llevo lentamente al piso.

_– A eso me refiero, ups, creo que es tiempo que yo cierre mis ojitos._

– Yo – alejándose un poco de él - la verdad es que -casi en un susurro- el piso, está helado.

_– abriendo los ojos _–_ (Lo va a echar a perder con esas insignificancias.)_

Vegueta parecía extrañado, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el saya levantó a Bulma entre brazos y la llevó a su habitación dentro de la cápsula.

– Alguna vez dijiste, que no intentara pasarme de listo contigo, que no me enamorara de ti.

_– (Oh sí, recuerdo el episodio donde se lo dijo)_

– Eso fue, hace tiempo, ahora… no lo recuerdo.

_– (Que no se haga)_

La recostó suavemente en la cama y empezó a besarla…

_– (Uuuuyyyy. Ahora sí tengo que salir corriendo de aquí¡suerte!)_

–

Cómo llegaron hasta ese punto, es tiempo que no lo saben, lo que si sabían era que cambiaría sus vidas del modo rutinario al que estaban acostumbrados, luego vendrían otras rutinas, por ahora sólo importaba lo que sentían, todo ese fuego que los consumía y que no cedería tan fácilmente.

–

Como era tarde en Capsule Corp. nadie se percató de lo que sucedía, Bulma pasó toda la noche con Vegueta y no quería irse de su lado, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía tal emoción, tal vez no era el hombre que ella deseaba, pero era nuevo y excitante.

Por otro lado, para Vegueta había significado una especie de alivio, tal vez sólo la deseaba, tal vez sí la quería, pero una cosa era segura, era suya por completo.

–

– ¿Qué haces hija? Te veo muy entretenida – pregunta el Dr. Brief con mucha curiosidad.

– Tomo medidas papá.

Bulma sujetaba su cinta métrica frente a una pared en uno de lo corredores.

– ¿Medidas, piensas ampliar alguna habitación?

– Eso precisamente papá, y necesito de tu ayuda para lo que pienso construir.

– Y se puede saber de que se trata eso que quieres.

– De una cámara de entrenamiento.

– ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para que te dediques a las artes marciales?

– No para mi, para Vegueta, he pensado que es mejor que entrene aquí y regrese a su cuarto en lugar de estar en esa cosa de afuera.

– Falta ver si ese muchacho acepta si acepta.

– Aceptará papá, de eso me encargo yo.

– Mmmm... Hija. ¿Te sientes bien?

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Porque estas roja como un tomate.

– Ay papá que cosas dices. (La verdad es que nada más de pensar en Vegueta… )

Bulma tenía la certeza de que Vegueta se quedaría para siempre con ella, después de todo no tenía a donde más ir, y en cierto modo debía de interesarle, sino no… bueno pensaba en una vida ya más de pareja, tal vez… ¿de familia? En fin, lo importante era que pensaba arrastrarlo a lo que ella suponía era el inicio de algo más duradero. Quería que viviera con ella, no como alguien que esta de paso, sino como su compañero.

Para empezar, lo había convencido de regresar a vivir dentro de la corporación, de acompañarlos a comer y de alguna que otra cosa, claro, ya sin interferir en sus entrenamientos, sabía lo importante que era para él, así que ya no lo molestaba. Aunque, bueno, no se conformaron con una noche, pasaban tiempo juntos de vez en cuando, de hecho muuuy juntos.

_– … Me quedé sin palabras._

–

Un día, mientras Bulma preparaba la susodicha sorpresa para Vegueta (el cuarto de entrenamiento dentro de la casa) recibió una visita, alguien a quien no esperaba ver en un buen tiempo, es más, de quien ya se había olvidado.

– ¿Qué buscas aquí Yamcha?

– Pero que recibimiento, es obvio que he venido a verte Bulma.

– ¿A verme? Pues bien ya me viste.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

– En realidad… ¿no esperabas que te recibiera con las brazos abiertos, o sí?

– Tal vez; la verdad es que estuve pensando mucho en ti, creo que fue un error separarnos.

– A buena hora te das cuenta Yamcha. ¿Qué ya terminaste con tu entrenamiento?

– No.

– Y qué esperas para regresar a entrenar.

– Es que no lo entiendes, estoy aquí por ti.

Mientras hablaban, una sobra aparece detrás de la puerta, era Vegueta quien había decidido salir de su entrenamiento para ver a Bulma. No entró, se quedo agazapado, esperando.

_– (¿Qué raro, no? De ser por él ya habría entrado y le hubiera dado un recibimiento peor del que le dio Bulma; en fin)_

– Vengo a pedirte, que te cases conmigo.

–? –Esto sorprendió al saya, pero siguió detrás de la puerta.

_– Me pregunto si Vegueta entiende eso del casorio… bueno vamos a suponer que sí._

– ¿Qué? – Bulma también estaba sorprendida.

– Lo que oíste, quiero que regreses conmigo y que nos casemos. Me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo. Sentí que si por fin te lo proponía, ahora sí ya no habría nada que pudiera separarnos.

– Debes haber perdido la cabeza.

– Se que te sorprende, pero soy sincero. Así tendré la certeza que me esperaras y tú tendrás la certeza que regresaré para que estemos juntos.

Vegueta empezaba a apretar el puño, cómo era posible que esa sabandija se atreviera a tal cosa, no soportaría que Bulma le dijera que sí, pero ¿eso que mas daba? No la quería ¿o sí?

– Yo… ya no me interesas Yamcha.

– Seguro lo dices por que estas despechada y lo entiendo.

– No, en verdad, hay alguien más.

– ¿Alguien? No me digas eso. ¿Acaso… querías olvidarte de mi usando a alguien más?

_– ( Pero que soberbio, en verdad era así o sólo me lo estoy imaginando)_

– (¿Usar?) – eso no podía ser, pensaba Vegueta.

– Y dime ¿quién es? – quería saberlo Yamcha.

La chica calló un momento pensando si responder o no, la verdad es que no podía creer toda la sarta de tonterías que decía Yamcha, tal vez por instinto estaba ahí, después de todo se trataban más como objetos que como personas, su relación había sido más por la costumbre de siempre intentarlo, porque creían que estarían juntos, tal vez lo presintió y por eso fue corriendo, lo cierto es que Bulma no respondería a sus insinuaciones patéticas.

– ¿Y bien? Tal vez te da vergüenza decirme quién es. ¿Lo conozco? – insistía el chico.

– Sí. Es Vegueta – contesta finalmente Bulma.

­–! – Yamcha se preguntaba si había escuchado bien.

A Vegueta se le empezaba a nublar el juicio.

– No lo puedo creer. ¿Por qué Vegueta ? Qué.¿Te dio lástima?Ya me lo habías dicho antes, pero no lo creía. ¡Así que te dio tanta lástima que te involucraste con él!

– (¿Lástima?) ­– si eso era verdad Vegueta jamás se lo perdonaría.

– Ya déjate de eso, qué quieres que diga ¿qué sí? – Bulma ya no sabía como quitarse a Yamcha de encima.

Ahora sí que era el acacbose. ¿Lástima?... ¿Por eso lo había buscado; por esa razón lo había sacado de sus entrenamientos y le había despertado aquel interés?... ¿Todo por lástima o tal vez… por usarlo como clavo saca clavos? Si esto último era la verdadera razón, entonces, esa mujer sólo había estado jugando con él.

Vegueta estaba dispuesto a entrar y darles su merecido, pero en lugar de eso empezó a alejarse de la puerta y salió volando a toda velocidad fuera de la Capsule Corp.

– Ese miserable, estaba escuchando toda nuestra conversación...

– ¿Qué, de qué hablas Yamcha?

– Tu querido Vegueta escuchaba detrás de la puerta, pero acaba de irse.

– ¿Cómo? –tratando de poner sus ideas en claro– Vete Yamcha, ya has hecho bastante, no me interesa regresar contigo, y todo eso que dijiste… es una total idiotez, todas tus conjeturas están mal y tú no tienes porque venir aquí a hacerme pasar un mal rato.

– Pero Bulma, yo te quiero, ya deja eso de Vegueta, regresa conmigo.

Bulma parecía empezar a salirse de sus casillas, estaba molesta, mucho, y preocupada, ese atolondrado de Vegueta, tal vez estaría pensando barbaridades, después de todo, durante toda la conversación, no desmintió a Yamcha y eso se pudo dar a malas interpretaciones, así que después de patear a Yamcha fuera de su casa y dejarle bien claro que ya no tenía ningún interés en él, se quedó sola, meditando, pensando dónde podría estar Vegueta.

En otro lugar, encontramos a un Vegueta, estático, parado en la punta de un risco, alejado de toda civilización.

– (No puedo creer que una miserable terrícola se hubiera burlado de mi, ja, y ese desgraciado, debí acabar con su vida ahí mismo, pero… preferí huir ¿por qué?) ¿POR QUÉ?

Vegueta sentía rabia, coraje y al mismo tiempo una decepción y una desesperación tan grande, debía sentir solo odio, debería acabar con el planeta entero, pero entonces, estaría solo otra vez; soledad… era una verdadera agonía, había encontrado su motivo siempre en el combate, siempre pensando en ser el más fuerte del universo, pero ahora, ganarle a un sayajin que consideraba inferior, eso era orgullo, y compartir la vida como un terrícola, eso era identidad, eso era el nuevo Vegueta.

– Bulma ¿qué haces?

– Tengo que buscar a Vegueta papá, y la única manera de encontrarlo es con un rastreador.

– Pero pensé que se había destruido.

– Sí, pero construí uno nuevo hace tiempo, lo hice por mera diversión en un día que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que espero que funcione, y que me ayude a encontrar a Vegueta.

Bulma salió de la corporación, esperaba encontrarlo tan pronto como fuera posible, ya que no regresaría sin él.

Mientras tanto, Vegueta seguía acumulando su rabia, y todas esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza y parecían no tener fin: lástima, usaste… Sintió un gran estremecimiento, recordó como se sentía humillado por Freezer, por Kakaroto, por ese muchacho de cabello lilaceo, por… Bulma. Ese sentimiento no acababa, humillación, odio ¿tristeza?

No podía entenderlo, por un instante lo creyó perdido, el cuerpo le temblaba de rabia y gritó, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo tratando de expulsar toda esa amargura y por un momento, sólo por un momento creyó haber alcanzado el límite de sus fuerzas pero una ráfaga de energía cruzando por todo su ser lo hizo reaccionar.

El rastreador empezó a volverse loco, indicaba un incremento de energía tremendo en dirección sur, ese tenía que ser Vegueta.

Por un segundo, por una fracción mínima de tiempo, lo sintió, sintió el poder que rebasa los de un sayajin ordinario, sintió lo que era ser un super-sayajin, sin embargo no pudo sostener la transformación, mas ahora sabía que podía alcanzarla. De repente cayó al suelo, de rodillas, era lo que había estado buscando y por fin allí estaba, pero no se sentía del todo satisfecho, después de todo no había logrado transformarse en realidad, y ahora… sólo le quedaba eso.

Una nave aterrizaba cerca de ahí, era Bulma, su rastreador había explotado (otra vez), así que decidió seguir a pie, no era lejos y si seguía volando tal vez no lo vería.

Después de un rato, Bulma por fin lo encontró, seguía en el mismo lugar. Vegueta se había puesto de pie, pero ahora miraba la infinito.

– Vegueta...

Vegueta parecía no escucharla o tal vez era que no quería contestar.

– Vegueta, lo que escuchaste... nada de lo que dijo ese tonto es verdad.

– Me mentirás otra vez, tal vez sólo vienes a burlarte y si ese es el caso acabaré con tu vida aquí mismo.

Vegueta baja la cabeza y voltea para ver a Bulma, había levantado su brazo y volteó su palma en forma de ataque. Bulma no se movió y se quedó mirándolo fijamente tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas.

– ¿Qué, no vas a huir? – inquirió Vegueta.

– No, si me hubiera burlado de ti, si estuviera jugando contigo como dijo Yamcha, no estaría aquí. No estaría segura que no vas a dispararme.

–_ My God, y ahora qué._

Ella esperaba alguna respuesta, pero no la obtuvo. Se quedaron ahí, viéndose, tratando de entenderse el uno al otro.

Quizás por la tensión que sentía en aquel momento, tal vez por el viaje o por todo lo que había pasado, Bulma empezaba a sentirse aturdida, su vista empezaba a nublarse y de repente sintió que se le movía el piso. ¿Extraño? Tan solo natural. Ese mareo casi la lleva a estrellarse contra el suelo, pero su caída se detuvo súbitamente, Vegueta la tenía entre sus brazos.

– Vegueta, créeme por favor – toda mareada– yo te quiero.

–

**Notas de autor**

Je, por fin algo de acción, después del capitulo anterior era necesario. Siento si el capitulo extra les apreció corto o que no tiene nada que ver, pero era un explicación que necesitaba presentar para lo que sucedió con Vegueta en este capítulo (lo del súper sayajin) por lo que decidí hacerlo en forma de algo extra que debía poner en algún lugar. Por ello y para que no se sientan me apuré en arreglar y subir este capítulo que acaban de leer, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima vez.

P.D. Creo que aunque he guardado mi formato en página web siguen los problemas con las exclamciones y algunos otros puntos en la redacción así que pido una disculpa por ello y espero que de todas formas se entienda la intención que tenía su original.


	6. Capitulo 5: Ahora que te tengo a ti

**Capítulo 5: Ya me había resignado**

Las palabras de Bulma se las llevaba el viento mientras Vegueta surcaba los cielos volando de regreso a la Capsule Corp; quisiera o no, le preocupaba que ella se sintiera mal.

En la corporación, la madre de Bulma veía por ella mientras su padre buscaba el teléfono del doctor. Es extraño, pensaban sus padres, una mujer como su hija rara vez se sentía mal, de hecho era extraño que se enfermara; realmente insólito.

Vegueta se había quedado afuera, sólo entró para recostar a Bulma en un sofá, necesitaba pensar, y no precisamente en por qué se sentía mal aquella mujer, necesitaba pensar en lo que le dijo, si era cierto que ella sentía aprecio por él entonces no tenía porque sentirse desplazado, ahora estaba más sereno; claro que en el fondo sí estaba inquieto por el malestar de Bulma, nunca la había visto desfallecer de esa manera; aunque, al mismo tiempo, se resistía a mostrar preocupación.

– Hmm. Estos terrícolas, si que se sienten mal... hasta porque la mosca voló.

_¬ ¬ Uy si tú muy fuerte_

– Sht. ¡Ya callate!

_(Pero que genio)_

El saiya, siempre orgulloso, definitivamente no podía permitirse sentir compasión o angustia. No podía dejar que esos sentimientos interfirieran con lo que para él era importante. Sin embargo…

–

Al día siguiente, Vegueta daba de vueltas por toda Capsule Corp. Estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol.

– _Pues no que no._

Bulma había recibido la visita del doctor la noche anterior y después de eso ya no quiso ver a nadie, y muy temprano había partido hacia el hospital diciendo que se encontraba bien y solamente se realizaría algunos análisis, así que no era necesario que se preocuparan por ella, ni que la acompañaran. Esto desde luego molestó a Vegueta. El príncipe esperaba por lo menos una explicación y en lugar de eso era ignorado. Estas actitudes contradictorias lo hacían patear y golpear todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente.

_– (casa aboyada, repito: casa aboyada)._

Eh, bueno, por otro lado, la pobre chica estaba ensimismada.

_– ¿Qué pobre chica?_

Bulma estaba ensimismada.

_– Ah sí si … ¿qué era ensimismada… mmm…?_

Absorta, distraída, concentrada, atónita, etc. etc. ¿Algo más?

_– Nada gracias._

Volviendo, BULMA estaba ensimismada y renuente a hablar sobre lo que le había dicho el doctor; a nadie le podía contar hasta no estar completamente segura de lo que pasaba con ella, pero si resultaba positivo lo que le habían dicho, entonces, seguramente, muchas cosas tendrían que cambiar. Además, estaba lo de Vegueta. Aunque había regresado, ella no tenía cabeza para ponerle atención al pobre, ya que ahora sus preocupaciones eran otras.

– Los resultados los tendrá esta misma tarde – puntualizaba una enfermera.

– Gracias – agradecía Bulma

La chica de los cabellos azules se encontraba sumamente ansiosa y de camino a casa se preguntaba por qué en el hospital se tardarían tanto con ese tipo de estudios, debería ser más rápido, la verdad es que ya le urgía la confirmación, ya que sin ella, no podía soltar la bomba.

_– ¿Acaso se cree terrorista? Si yo fuera ella, me andaría con cuidado_

En la Capsule Corp la señora Biref esperaba con ansia el regreso de su hija, bueno no solo ella, Vegueta también esperaban pero a su manera…

_– Ya sé. Entrenando como un loco_

Err… sí.

_– ¡Lotería!_

– ¿Y bien, qué te dijeron? – Preguntaba curiosa la madre de Bulma.

– Hasta la tarde sabré los resultados mamá.

– ¿Resultados de qué?

– De lo que me pasa.

– ¿Y qué te pasa?

– ¿Qué me pasa de qué?

– ¿Cómo que qué te pasa de que?

_– Ay ya por favor déjense de tonteríaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssss!_

– Ejem. Mamá, no te preocupes, no me pasa nada malo.

– Que alivio hija; por un momento pensé que habías pescado una rara enfermedad como esa que nos platicaste que le va a dar a Goku, ay que horror… ¿Y entonces, para qué los análisis?

– Fue por algo que me dijo el doctor ayer, pero no te puedo contar hasta que me den los resultados porque si solo es una falsa alarma, bueno… no quiero ilusionarme demasiado.

– ¿Ilusionarte? No me digas que…

– Lo siento mamá, pero aún no puedo decirte.

– Ay linda¿me vas a dejar con la duda? y que le voy a decir a Vegueta. Ese joven, ya van como cuatrocientas mil veces que me pregunta que pasó contigo.

– ¿En serio¿Pregunta por mi¿Te pregunto cómo estoy?

– En realidad… no.

– Ahh –suspiro-

_– Ahhhhhh_

– Quiere saber que pasó en efecto, pero más bien me da la impresión de que quiere que le aclares alguna cosa, dice algo de "hablar de lo de ayer".

De repente y, como tratando de desviar la atención, Bulma emite un ruido como si le fuera a dar hipo, a lo que su mamá se ofrece para traerle un poco de agua.

_¬ ¬ Hipo mis polainas, seguramente es la culpa_

Bulma no había pensado en que decirle a Vegueta en lo absoluto. No sabía como enfrentarlo, así que había estado evitándolo, tratando de no encontrarse con él. En realidad no era algo que quisiera hacer, de hecho le gustaría mucho abrazarlo y decirle lo contenta que estaba de que hubiera regresado y en lugar de eso se la pasaba escondiéndose de él desde la mañana. Claro estaba que a Vegueta no le convenció para nada esa actitud escurridiza que había tomado Bulma así que en su cabecita empezaban a maquinarse pensamiento extremos.

–

La chica de los ojos azules, regresó esa tarde al hospital para recoger los análisis. El doctor la recibió para entregarle los resultados y de paso felicitarla:

– Felicidades señora, en efecto, usted va a ser madre.

…

_– (No se si se habrá quedado pensando en lo de ser madre o en lo de ser señora porque, que yo sepa, nunca hubo bodorrio)_

– ¿Se siente bien? –Le pregunta el doctor a la chica.

– Un bebé – Bulma responde, pero no es lo que esperaba escuchar el doctor.

– Sí – confirma el doctor.

– Un bebé de ese atolondrado – Bulma sigue acá en su onda.

– ¿Perdón? – El doctor cree que no ha escuchado bien.

– Ah, no nada, nada, discúlpeme y muchas gracias¡gracias por la noticia!

Era increíble, la verdad no se esperaba algo como esto, un hijo, no se veía como madre todavía, aunque desde el comentario de Goku de que tuviera un bebé sano, lo pensó un par de veces, hasta que ella y Yamcha empezaron de nuevo con sus tonterías. Pero este bebé resultó ser de quien menos se hubiera imaginado.

¿Cómo tomaría Vegueta la noticia? Ni siquiera habían hablado de lo sucedido, de su relación, como para tratar algo como esto.

_– No lo han hecho porque Bulma no ha querido, sólo espero que Vegueta no le de un zape y ni tiempo de recibir la noticia._

–

– Ay linda cuéntame ya, que me muero de la curiosidad, qué está pasando contigo – la madre de Bulma la cuestionaba sin ocultar su curiosidad.

– … lo que pasa es que… – con un poco de emoción – ¡estoy embarazada! – Bulma por fin le responde.

_– Como puede soltarlo así nada más¿que no piensa en la manera en que esta noticia afectará la integridad moral de su familia?_

– ¡Que maravilla! Ya me lo suponía. Espero que el padre sea el apuesto de Vegueta.

_– ... señora¿acaso no le importa la honra de su hija?_

– Sí mamá, el padre es Vegueta.

_– Parece que me ignoran, en fin que les sea leve_

– Sabía que ustedes dos traían algo entre manos. Voy a contárselo a tu padre, se pondrá feliz, un nieto, imagínate. ¿Ya se lo dijiste al joven Vegueta?

– En realidad no, tengo que pensar muy bien como se lo digo, la verdad no estoy segura como lo tomará.

– Bueno, bueno, no te preocupes, seguramente también se pondrá feliz. Un nieto… tu padre si que se va a sorprender, se lo voy a decir de inmediato¿puedo verdad hija?

– Por supuesto, y así mientras hablas con papá, yo trataré de hablar con Vegueta.

–

Pero ¿Dónde estaría Vegueta? Bulma se encamina por un corredor muy pensativa.

– (Es verdad, no voy a decírselo a los demás, jm que sea sorpresa y cuando conozcan a mi hijo no podrán creer quien es su papá, será divertido verles la caras de sorpresa)

Siguió por su camino, ya no estaba tan preocupada por como reaccionaría Vegueta, esos pensamientos de sorprender a los demás llenaron de pronto cualquier hueco de preocupación que pudiera tener.

De repente topó con alguien por el pasillo y sus pensamientos regresaron a la realidad. Vegeta la miraba con cara de pocos amigos como diciendo "Y tú qué".

– Espero que esta vez no se te ocurra salir corriendo porque no pienso quedarme aquí como un completo imbécil viendo como huyes fuera de mi alcance.

– Y quién va a huir –ya le volvía la preocupación– Yo no tengo porqué huir de ti.

– ¿Ah no? Entonces por qué no me enfrentas como lo hiciste ayer.

– A-ayer era diferente.

– Hrr. ¡Ilógico, en qué sentido es diferente!

– En el sentido en que ahora sé algo que ayer no sabía.

– ¡Y qué es eso que ayer no sabías!

– Bájale a tu tono, te escuchó muy bien, así que cálmate un poco.

– ¡Pero cómo quieres que me calme. Primero lo de ese insecto y luego tus declaraciones y para rematar no me dices qué te pasa!

En el rostro de Vegueta podía intuirse una expresión poco usual, era preocupación. ¿Acaso todo el problema era por qué estaba preocupado por Bulma y no sabía cómo expresarlo?

– ¿Estas… preocupado por mi? –Bulma indaga curiosa.

– C-claro que no, nada de eso, solo quiero saber qué está pasando, eso es todo – A Vegueta le corre una gota de sudor.

– Hm. Era de suponerse. Bien Todo lo que dije ayer es cierto así que no tienes por qué ponerte como un loco y salir corriendo, además eso no es muy de ti.

– Mira quien habla, además nunca negaste nada de lo que ese insecto te decía. ¿Qué querías, que entrara y saludara como si nada?

– En realidad, viniendo de ti, creo que primero haces volar toda mi casa, así que, por un lado, me alegro de que no lo hicieras. Solo entiende una cosa, te guste o no ya eres parte de ésta familia y debes aprender a confiar en nosotros. A confiar en mi.

– Cómo puedes hablarme de confianza si tú andas por ahí escondiéndote de mi.

– No me ando escondiendo de ti, bueno sí, pero no es porque no te tenga confianza o no te quiera decir lo que pasa, es que no podía contarle nada a nadie hasta no estar segura.

– Ash, segura de qué. ¡Habla claro, dime lo que te pasa de una buena vez!

La conversación es interrumpida por un gran alboroto provocado por los padres de Bulma que venían llegando.

– ¡Hija! Tú madre ya me lo contó todo y acabamos de ir de compras para celebrarlo, vamos, vamos.

Mientras el Dr. Brief baila y salta por el pasillo empujando a los otros dos, la madre de Bulma también pasa cargada de cosas. Al pasar junto a la pareja les guiña un ojo y les repite que los esperan para celebrar.

– ¿Qué fue eso, qué rayos vamos a celebrar? –Vegueta esta que no entendía nada, y no entender nada lo ponía aún más furioso.

– Bien – respirando profundamente – la razón por la que mis padres celebran es… porque van a ser abuelos.

_– Espero que eso lo entienda_

– ¿Abuelos…¿Vas a tener un bebé…!

– Sí, VAMOS a tener un bebé –Le remarca Bulma a ver si así lo entiende mejor.

Vegueta se quedó sin reacción alguna y el ambiente se empezó a tensar.

_– Si yo fuera hombre y me dieran una noticia como esa también pondría cara de what? Sobre todo en los tiempos en que vivimos en que hay mil maneras de cuidarse, y hablando de eso ¿qué nunca se les ocurrió!_

Como Vegueta no decía nada, la chica prosiguió.

– Eso es lo que me pasa. Seremos padres, por eso me sentí mal y hasta no estar segura, no quería decir nada y por ello decidí ir sola al hospital, en ningún momento quise esconderme de ti, mucho menos ahora… ¿Y bien, qué piensas?

– Bien, creo que… me tengo que ir. Seguiré entrenando.

Y, así, se fue, se metió en su cámara de entrenamiento y no salió de ahí en un buen tiempo.

Bulma no podía esperar más, por lo menos no se había enojado, y eso ya era mucho decir. Desde luego que le hubiera gustado que le dijera alguna otra cosa y que no la dejara ahí sin siquiera saber él que pensaba de todo el asunto.

_– Que quería que dijera "¿Estoy feliz como una lombriz?", claro que no, sino se le veían intenciones por ningún lado, aunque... eso tampoco fué muy de él, creo que toda esta convivencia familiar le esta trastornando el cerebro_

Por otra parte Vegueta trataba de pensar fríamente en esas cosas: Bulma, el bebé… hasta que se dio cuenta que se estaba desviando de su objetivo principal: acabar con los androides demostrando que era superior a cualquiera. En realidad, desde que se involucró con Bulma no hacía bien las cosas, es decir, no las hacía como él pensaba que debían hacerse ya que su "nuevo yo" le estaba ganando la partida. Por lo tanto decidió no pensar más en eso y volver a su antigua actitud de "no importa nada más que alcanzar el poder máximo".

_– Claro, hombres como él sólo piensan en eso, si ya se me hacía raro que anduviera con cursilerías_

De ese modo transcurrió el tiempo en la Capsule Corp. La Sra. Brief buscando pastelerías nuevas, el Dr. Brief construyendo juguetes para su nieto. Vegueta entrenando como un loco, y Bulma… parecía que eso de ser madre le había pegado duro, ya no estaba preocupada por Vegueta, sabía que era así y que no lo cambiaría de la noche a la mañana, además, ahora todo su tiempo era para el bebé, y después de todo aquel gruñón insoportable seguía a su lado (aunque de lejitos claro).

_– Ni que decir, la verdad es que esta mujer se está viendo buena onda; Vegueta no tiene que preocuparse ni siquiera por los gastos de parto_

Hm, dejando atrás todo comentario, prosigamos.

–

– (Que pensarás de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, me gustaría verte, me gustaría… ja, ya no si te hablo a ti o sólo estoy evocando a tu padre.) En fin, creo que es hora de que tú y yo cenemos.

Bulma platicaba muchas veces con su bebé, tal vez platicaba en realidad con ella misma, sobre todo ahora que Vegeta ya no estaba.

_– ¿Qué no esta¿Pues a dónde se fue el desgraciado! Hey y yo pensando que de vez en cuando le echaba una checadita a su mujercita._

Sí, sí… Desde hacia algunos días que había partido en una nave para entrenar en el espacio, decía que si Kakaroto lo había hecho él también debía de hacerlo, sólo que según él obtendría mejores resultados que ese "imbécil" como solía referirse a Goku; la verdad era que tenía más razones para haber "escapado al espacio" como decía Bulma, y en efecto huía, ya que no sabía como enfrentar algo así.

Si fuera un enemigo lucharía, si fuera hambre comería, si fuera agotamiento descansaría, si fuera deseo buscaría satisfacerlo, pero ahora se enfrentaba a algo en lo que nunca había pensado, a algo por lo que jamás se imaginó pasar, iba a ser padre, estaba seguro de que ese bebé era suyo, por lo tanto sería el hijo del príncipe sayajin, su heredero, sin embargo no sabía si eso le alegraba; no entendía muy bien lo que sentía al respecto.

_– Definitivamente es un hombre muy confundido o debería decir ¿trastornado, auch, de acuerdo dejaré de echarle tierra (sólo lo necesario), así que no me peguen más._

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, pasaba el tiempo y Vegueta no volvía. Bulma empezaba a resignarse a no verlo hasta el día en que se encontraran para enfrentar a los androides; para entonces, su hijo ya habría nacido y la verdad era que le hubiera gustado que estuviera presente el día en que naciera, pero no podía esperar demasiado aunque en el fondo supusiera que sí.

– Sabes

_– ¿Mm? (Creo que no es a mi, le está hablando a su panza)_

– A estas alturas creo que en el fondo no le importa lo que le dije

_– Si te refieres a Vegueta, tal vez… pero creo que sí le importa, aunque no lo diga y te haya abandonado a tu suerte_

– (Gracias) – suspiro – En fin, he decidido no entristecer por ello, y mucho menos ahora que te tengo a ti.

–

**Notas de autor**

Leí de nuevo el capítulo anterior y... sí tal vez tengan razón, ese que pinto no es Vegueta, pero bueno por eso digo que ya estaba a punto del colapso, ya era estrictamente necesario (y bueno tengo que admitir que es una de las partes que más me ha costado trabajo ya que lo que pinto es muy fantasioso, pero me gusta) que se saliera (aún más) de sus casillas, hablando desde luego de los deseos escondidos de la parejita en cuestión. Y en este de repente tampoco son actitudes muy de él, pero se me hizo buena onda pintarlo así de vez en vez. Bueno basta de tanto rollo mareador, lo importante aquí es que espero que les haya gustado y ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!

P.D. Oh si lo olvidaba... ¡He llegado al capítulo donde me quedé la vez anterior que subí este fic! Por un lado me alegra, pero por el otro les pido tremenda disculpa de ante mano xq aún no termino con los capítulos siguientes así que tal vez me tarde en subirlos (para los que no sepan todo lo que han estado leyendo ya lo había subido antes, pero tuve que modificar la forma en que estaba escrito y de paso le agregue algunas cosas así que por eso no me he tardado tanto que si lo estuviera escribiendo ahorita ¬ ¬ bueno, errr sí me he tardado –creo que toda una vida_– _sorry ). Porfa ténganme paciencia y gracias.


	7. Capitulo 6: Su nombre será Trunks

**Capítulo 6: ****Su nombre será Trunks.**

_–_

Mientras Bulma tenía de vez en cuando esas conversaciones extrañas con su hijo...

_– Más bien con su hijo pretendiendo ser Vegueta_

Como sea, ...pasaba el tiempo y...

_– Sí sí, pasó el tiempo y nació el bebé._

No, todavía no, pero faltaba muy poco...

– Que emoción hija mía, ya no falta mucho para que nazca el bebé. ¿Has pensado en que nombre le pondrás?

– No, la verdad no había pensado en ello, como quise que fuera sorpresa el sexo del bebe, pues no sé si será niño o niña, así que no había contemplado lo del nombre.

– Si es niño podrías ponerle como a tu padre y si es niña podrías ponerle como yo.

_– Por fin voy a saber como se llaman._

– No lo tomes a mal mamá, pero no quiero que se llame como ninguno de nosotros.

_– Lástima, pensé que Bulma los mencionaría._

– ¿Ni siquiera como Vegueta?

– No, ni siquiera como él

_–Que bueno; sería el colmo que estigmatizaran al niño con tal nombre (digo, desde el rey Vejita que no tuvo un final muy decente que digamos) y además ese gañan anda dando vueltas por el espacio sideral, así que ni opinar puede._

Mientras conversaban sobre lo del nombre, Bulma y su madre habían estado decorando el cuarto del bebé el cual ya estaba lleno de toda clase de juguetes.

_– Dirán artefactos irreales._

... eh... Como se iba diciendo, aquella habitación empezaba a tomar forma y no tardaría mucho en recibir a su ocupante. De hecho no tardaría nada, nada.

_–_

Un cielo plenamente estrellado se dejaba ver a través de una pequeña ventanilla.

_– ¿Peeerrrrrdoooón, ya cambiamos de histeria, que diga, de historia o qué?_

Ah, caso perdido. Retomando. Un cielo plenamente estrellado se dejaba ver a través de una pequeña ventanilla. Si sus cálculos eran correctos llegaría justo a tiempo, claro, si sus susodichos cálculos y la información concordaban. Vegueta había hecho su propio plan, había marchado de la Tierra no sin antes tomar dato del nacimiento de su hijo, podía parecer despiadado y engreído, desligado y malhumorado, pero a final de cuentas era un individuo como cualquier otro y, por muy malo que pudiera ser, tenía sentimientos, así como responsabilidades y su mismo orgullo no lo dejaba deshacerse de ellas tan fácilmente.

– (He conseguido lo que buscaba en el espacio, ahora soy un super-sayajin, he alcanzado un nivel superior de fuerza, nadie puede detenerme, y tal vez debería entrenar más por el universo… sí, regresaré a las estrellas, pero no sin antes conocer a mi hijo.)

La nave espacial en que viajaba el príncipe sayajin se dirigía a toda velocidad de regreso a la Tierra, esperaba llegar a tiempo...

_–_

Mientras tanto, en el planeta azul, se escuchaba una gran algarabía dentro de la Capsule Corp.

– No encuentro la cápsula que contiene la nave – con una actitud de total serenidad el Dr. Brief acariciaba a su gato mientras meditaba sobre el paradero de la cápsula.

– Querido búscala bien en las bolsas de tu bata – Le sugería la Sra. Brief.

– ¡AÚN NO ENCUANTRAN LA MALDITA CÁPSULA? – Exclamaba Bulma en una total desesperación.

– Cálmate linda, llevamos buen tiempo – Le decía su madre.

– CALMADA ESTOY QUE NO ME VES. ¡DÍCELO AL BEBÉ NO A MI!

– No pasa nada respira profundo, enseguida partimos al hospital – La Sra. Biref hacía ejercicios de respiración para su hija.

– ¡AAAAHHHHH¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS ESTO!

_¬ ¬ Pues como que a Bulma le valen los ejercicios de respiración, de tanto gritar se le va a ir todo el aire._

– Vamos hija, eres una muchacha fuerte – El Dr. Brief seguía jugando con el gatito en su hombro y éste a su vez llevaba algo en su diminuto hocico y que se ayudaba a sostener con sus patitas de vez en vez.

– Mira cariño, mira lo que Tama trae en la boca – Señanala la Sra. Brief.

­– Oh sí, se lo di para que no se me perdiera, le pedí que lo sostuviera hasta que encontrara la cápsula.

– Pero Querido, esa es LA cápsula.

– ¡AAAAAHHHHHHG!

Con todo el alboroto nadie se percató de la llegada de la nave espacial en que viajaba Vegueta, la cual hacía su aterrizaje en una de los patios de la corporación.

Al mismo tiempo que entraba el malhumorado de Vegueta (el cual pensaba que por lo menos sería recibido por alguno de los despistados de la corporación) los señores Brief salían a toda prisa cargados de cosas (entre ellas Bulma desde luego).

– Joven Vegueta que tal – La Sra. Brief pasa de largo.

Bulma sólo se enfocaba en su dolor así que lo de Vegueta le pasó de noche.

_– ¿Pues no que mucho esperar a que regresara? Regresa y ni lo pelan. Esto es el despiste total._

– Es bueno verte muchacho – El Dr. Brief se detiene un momento para saludar a Vegueta.

– ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? – Pregunta Vegueta con un tonito que no se sabe si está enojado o su curiosidad suena como a enojo.

_¬ ¬ pues si es la segunda da lo mismo que haya sido la primera._

– Joven y apuesto Vegueta – Volviendo con todo y cachivaches – es que vamos de camino al hospital.

Vegueta, con la expresión en el rostro de '¿Al hospital?', pronto se da cuenta de por qué era tal alboroto al ver a Bulma retorciéndose de dolor y tratando de mantener su respiración. Vegueta se acerca lentamente a ella y la carga en brazos.

_– Me pregunto si no le pesará más de lo usual ¿lo habrá notado?_

– ¿Dónde queda ese hospital? – Pregunta Vegueta.

Los padres de Bulma le indicaron como llegar y el saiya les dice que se verán allá. Vegueta emprende el vuelo sujetando fuertemente a Bulma quien (espero que ya estés contenta autora) no podía creer que ese atolondrado estuviera ahí, con ella y con su bebé.

_– Sí muchas gracias ya era hora de que me prestaran atención._

– Vegueta… – Bulma decía aquel nombre en forma tranquila e incrédula.

– Creo que regresé justo a tiempo. Y dime… ¿me esperabas? – preguntaba Vegueta; de nuevo, no se sabía si en serio, en broma, o

_– o _–_ si era una grabación que alguien más le hizo el favor de prestarle, ¬ ¬ xq la verdad sonó como argumento barato._

– GGGHHH Para GHH serte AHHH sincera AGHH No.

– Hm.

– Pero me alegro GGGHH mucho de que AAGGHHH estés aquí conmigo porque, GGHH la verdad, AYYYYYYYY ya me había resignado.

Cuando Bulma se refirió a resignarse, no era del todo sincera, en el fondo deseaba que Vegueta estuviera ahí y más que resignarse se había hecho a la idea de que no sería de la manera en que deseaba, pero ahora todo era distinto.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

– Oye, deja ya de gritar o voy a soltarte.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

– Bien ya ni siquiera eso funciona.

_– Pero que dulce es para calmarla._

– TT Más vale que no le sigas tú también, tengo suficiente con Bulma.

_– Alright, alrighty_

Llegando al hospital, y (la verdad) típico de los seres histéricos y poderosos, Vegueta hizo volar la puerta y exigió a los alterados y espantados doctores que se hicieran cargo de Bulma. Ella por su parte antes de ser llevada en la camilla le dio un buen zape a Vegueta por ser tan atolondrado.

Una de las enfermeras le preguntó que si él era el padre y Vegueta hizo cara de "qué hay alguien más que pueda ser" por lo que la enfermera prosiguió y lo alentó a presenciar el nacimiento del bebé. Esto si que no se lo esperaba, nunca en su vida había visto nacer a un bebé.

– Sinceramente espero que no se desmaye, después de lo de la montaña rusa se nota que hay cosas que en verdad el afectan.

– ¡Cómo se pone esto!

Vegueta trataba de ponerse la bata que le acababa de dar la enfermera sin éxito alguno hasta que le hizo un par de nuevas mangas y un nuevo agujero para la cabeza.

– o sea que la rompió toda todita.

Ejm

– Hey por cierto ¿para que es la línea punteada de arriba, como que a Vegueta le faltó algo por decir no? Ah ¡ya se! Es para jugar al ahorcado y seguramente es lo que está sucediendo entre Vegueta y esa bata XD

Haciendo un breve paréntesis, la explicación de la línea punteada es porque no se pueden decir (bueno escribir) palabras demasiado altisonantes, así que se deja el espacio abierto para que se coloque la que mejor convenga.

_– Pero que _

Continuando, y dejando atrás las ediciones; Vegueta por fin pudo "ponerse" la bata, el tapabocas y un "gorro". Este último también fue del desagrado del saya ya que le quedaba volando en lo más alto de su puntiagudo peinado.

_– Ja ja ja ja ja j…_

– Si osas pronunciar un ja más utilizaré este gorro para envolver lo que quede de ti después de haberte pulverizado.

_– (Bien, creo que Vegueta está algo perturbado… pero que digo, siempre lo ha estado )._

Todo lo que estaba sucediendo era ridículo, pensaba el príncipe, de haber sabido mejor ni regresaba.

–

Ya en el quirófano

_– Au, cómo que en el quirófano; qué no se llama de otra manera; ni que la fueran a cortar o algo._

Bulma trataba de mantener su respiración –

_– Con que me ignora._

Y de no pensar en el dolor que sentía –

– mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

De hecho dejó de pensar en su dolor por un instante al ver entrar a Vegueta en el cuarto. Primero fue sorpresa y luego tuvo ganas de botarse de la risa al ver a su queridito con tales garras (dicho literalmente). Vegueta por su parte tenía el entrecejo más fruncido que nunca y su mirada había paralizado a todos los presentes (con excepción de Bulma que ya le conocía esa miradita).

Los doctores y enfermeras prosiguieron con su trabajo (no sin dejar de sentir cierto escalofrío recorriéndoles la espalda) mientras los padres de Bulma veían todo desde el otro lado a través de un cristal.

–

La labor de parto llevaba ya bastante tiempo y Vegueta ya empezaba a impacientarse, tenía ganas de sacar a ese bebé él mismo.

_– Me pregunto… ¿No le dará cosa a Vegueta que estén manoseando tanto a su dizque mujer?_

Eso es absurdo, y no tiene nada que ver con esta historia… por favor que sea omitido el comentario anterior…

– _Pero que genio, bien, bien ya no haré comentarios así -- gomen_

_–_

Bulma estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo y lo bueno era que su umbral del dolor era bastante alto, porque la verdad este pequeño estaba dando más trabajo de el esperado.

_¬ ¬ a quien se parecerá_

Por otro lado, los padres de Bulma estaban realmente preocupados por esta tardanza.

_–_ Ay querido, esto ya lleva mucho tiempo. ¿No será que los de la raza del joven Vegueta necesitan algo diferente para poder nacer?

_–_ Mmm, tal vez tengas razón querida, pero yo creo que entonces debería ser al revés.

– ¿Al revés, que quieres decir querido?

– Que entonces, debería nacer rápido, veloz sin mucho problema querida.

– Aghhh, pero que melosidad, tanto querido y querida me están dando nauceas.

– Pero querido...

– Ah y por cierto, eso de veloz como que está fuera de lugar, sí yo también pienso que esto no debería estar tardando tanto, pero eso de veloz me suena como a Capitán Centella . 

Cómo aquí tal vez alguien muera de diabetes, y a parte, no es bueno interrumpir a los demás, volvamos con Bulma y Vegueta.

_– _Errrr... Bulma, si quieres yo sacó al bebé, tal vez ya se atoró.

_–_ Vegueta... deja de decir tonterías... el bebé ya viene así que... ¡Déjalo, déjame y deja que los doctores haga su trabajo!

– _Pero que dejado_

_– _Grrrrrr... ¡Ya estoy harto, ya lo quiero ver, por qué tarda tanto en salir de ahí!

_–_ T.T Vegueta... ¡no me estés apuntando con el dedo!

– Sí, además de ser de mala educación, se le puede salir un rayito y adiós a todos 

Bulma estaba realmente furiosa con el comportamiento de Vegueta, era demasiado el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo como para aparte tener que soportar tantas tonterías así que le lanzó una miradita que provocó una energía más maligna que todas las que hubiera sentido Vegueta en sus años de guerrero. Una gota rodó por su frente y se tranquilizó por un instante.

_– Eso está mejor mi amigo, además como que yo ya veo algo por ahí... sí! Sí! Es su cabeza!_

Al fin el bebe asomaba su pequeño ser al mundo. Los doctores y enfermeras decían lo típico que a todas las señoras y Bulma la verdad ni caso les hací, porque lo que ya quería era ver a su bebé. Como todos habían rodeado a Bulma para recibir al bebé, Vegueta no podía ver nada así que decidió elevarse para poder echar su vistazo. Cundo los doctores por fin terminaron, envolvieron al bebé tan rápido que pareciera que querían evitarle una pulmonía, se lo entregaron a Bulma y le informaron que era un barón.

_–_ ¿Escuchaste eso Vegueta¡Tenemos un pequeño niño!

Vegueta bajo de inmediato, después de todo eso de elevarse no le había dado mayor visibilidad que la que tenía en suelo firme. Se acerco lentamente a Bulma; miraba su rostro, la expresión que tenía la hacía lucir extremadamente bella.

_–_ Ven Vegueta, acércate, ya eras papá.

Bulma le sonreía tiernamente mientras le extendía la mano que le quedaba libre. Vegueta se acerco cauteloso. Los padres de Bulma miraban encantados, no podían esperar para conocer a su nieto, pero un gran estruendo los hizo volver a su realidad.

_–_ ¡AHHHHH esto no es un sayajin!

Al parecer, cuando Bulma le dio el pequeño a Vegueta para que este lo cargase, el príncipe encontró algo que le resulto alarmante... y, lo único que había ocasionado es que el bebé empezara a competir con su padre en cuanto berridos se refería.

_–_ ¡Vegueta deja de gritar!

_–_ WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

T T acaso toda esta familia piensa dedicarse a los conciertos de rock? Puros gritos aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! El detector de metaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!

– Basta Vegueta, qué es lo que pasa contigo.

En ese momento entraban los padres de Bulma.

– Hija qué sucede

– No lo sé mamá, de repente Vegueta grito que nuestro hijo no era un sayajin y miralo mira como trae al probre bebé.

Vegueta había dejado de gritar, pero ahora traía l pobre niño como si fuera muñeco, trataba de quitarle la cobija en la que estaba envuelto y cuando por fin pudo hacer encontró lo que buscaba: una cola. Al parecer, esa había sido la razón por la que los doctores y enfermeras se habían apurado a taparle y después de entregárselo a Bulma habían salido corriendo.

– (Pero si tiene cola, entonces por qué, por qué) – vegueta pensaba ofuscado, casi casi estaba a punto de llorar.

– Ash, pues ya que suelte la sopa, que tiene le niño, acaso esta feo o qué.

Bulma lo miró fijamente y demostró su total enojo en contra de Vegueta; los padres de la chica la ayudaban para que pudiera incorporarse cuando Vegueta volteó de súbito, dirigiendo su mirada y clavándola en el padre de Bulma... él era el culpable.

– Usted – apuntaba Vegueta la padres de Bulma.

– Qué sucede muchacho

– Usted tiene la culpa

– ¿Yo?

– Qué estas diciendo Vegueta, de qué hablas. ¿Ya te volviste loco? Si es así dame al bebé ahora mismo mira nada más como lo tienes – Bulma le hablaba pausado, pero de una manera muy autoritaria.

– No lo entiendes Bulma, su cabello y... ¡Sus ojos! Noooooooooooooo

¬ ¬U pero qué demonios le sucede a este sujeto

Bulma miraba perpleja como Vegueta se jalaba el cabello con la mano que le quedaba libre y, después de analizar la situación, por fin hilo lo que estaba sucediendo: Su bebé había nacido con el cabello del color liliáceo y sus ojos era azules.

– Espern un momento, cómo carambas sabe tal cosa, acaso el niño nació con los ojos abiertos y con un racimo repleto de cabello color uva?

Errr ... en estos tiempos los niños ya nacen muy despiertos y activos y, considerando el hecho de que además pertenece a una raza guerrera bueno... supongamos que así es y además no es mucho pelo el que tiene, es sólo un pequeño mechón.

¬ ¬U calvo como el padre entonces

– Pero qué!

– Vegueta, cálmate ya. Estas poniendo a todos de cabeza y en el caso de mi hijo lo digo en serio. Dame al bebé, tranquilízate y podremos hablar de esto.

Vegueta veía a Bulma reprochante. Cómo era posible que su propio hijo hubiera nacido así... el único consuelo que le quedaba era su fortaleza (innegable por cierto) y su cola... la cola, debía cortarla cuanto antes.

El guerrero alzaba su brazo mientras Bulma pensaba en lo peor y trataba de levantarse para impedir lo que fuera que Vegueta pensara hacerle a su hijo. En un movimiento rápido, Vegueta cortaba de tajo la cola de su pequeño hijo. Bulma y su padres detuvieron toda acción, y la chica de los ojos azules suspiró de alivio.

–

Por fin en la habitación del hospital designada para Bulma y con las cosas marchando más relajadamente, Vegueta miraba por la ventana mientras Bulma observaba a su pequeño hijo dormir entre sus brazos.

Para Vegueta era imposible de creer aún la apariencia que tenía su hijo, pero ahora que estaba más tranquilo, no podía negar que estaba lleno de nuevas sensaciones.

– Vegueta... sabes he estado pensando que tú deberías nombrar a nuestro bebé.

El sayajin se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos de Bulma. Era una extraña petición. No se había puesto a pensar en ello.

– ¿Y bien, qué dices?

– Muy bien, en ese caso su nombre, será Trunks.

**–**

**Notas de autor: **Uf, al fin terminé XD. Pido una disculpa a todos lo que siguen esta historia por la tardanza, pero bueno ya lo completé y espero haya sido de su agrado n.n


	8. Capitulo 7: de Menera Inesperada

**Capítulo 7: De manera inesperada.**

"¿Trunks?"

Bulma se había quedado perpleja y no se sabia si era por el nombre o por el hecho de que Vegueta decidiera ponérselo. Como fuera, causó que no articulara palabra por unos instantes.

- Qué, no te gusta.

- No, quiero decir, sí. Si me gusta nn

- Que bueno, porque de todas formas se le quedaría aunque no te gustara

_Mira que yo ya habría puesto un par de peros y un buen zape al padre de mijo si me hubiera contestado así_

- Oye Vegueta y... cómo fue que se te ocurrió ese nombre mm?

Bulma cerró su ojos, alzó un poco la cejas mientras sonreía y ladeaba un poco su cabeza esperando en el fondo que Vegueta no se lo tomara a mal nnUu

Vegueta le miró por un momento, descruzó los brazos y se acercó a Bulma.

- De ninguna parte en especial.

Al sentir al saya tan cerca abrió sus ojos grandes azules y lo miró con un poco de sorpresa. La sorpresa se profundizó al sentir los labios de Vegueta sobre los suyos. Ella le respondió y cerró sus ojos de nuevo dejando que el aire que se colaba por la ventana los envolviera a los dos.

_o.o_ _ ... ¬ ¬ esto no es apto para mentes débiles como la mía XD_

-

De regreso en Capsule Corp, los abuelos tenían todo preparado para recibir al nuevo miembro de la familia. Se había pensado en organizar una pequeña fiestecilla, pero como todo mundo andaba entrenando y Bulma ya se había hecho a la idea de que la sorpresa del bebe se las daría hasta que todos se reunieran, sólo se limitaron a cenar en familia. Cosa rara, hasta el principe estaba ahí.

_Pues ¿qué nunca cena? ¬ ¬ nah eso no, aunque tal vez eso de juntarse con la plebe pues como que no es su estilo¿será?_

Después de cenar se fueron directo a la cama. 

_o.o_ … _¬ ¬ espero que a dormir_

Sí, a dormir (vaya con las mentes cochambrosas), ya que todos estaban muy cansados, hasta Vegueta. Desgraciadamente para el saya no fue una buena noche y dudó que tener un hijo fuera una buena idea después de todo.

El pequeño Trunks (como cualquier infante que se jacte de serlo) no tomó la noche como un descanso completo y tuvo el tino de llorar más de una vez. Desde luego Bulma era la que se levantaba para socorrer al pequeño, pero las ultima el que se paró fue Vegueta y estuvo a punto de arrojar al crio por la ventana.

_ cuanta desnaturalización_

Al día siguiente Vegueta se levantó temprano y corrió a la cámara de entrenamiento. Bulma decidió quedarse un poco más en la cama junto con su pequeño hijo, el cuel después de haber sido casi aventado por su padre fue llevado a la cama con los dos y sólo eso lo tranquilizó.

Vegueta desde luego no estuvo muy conforme y a Bulma le dio la impresión que lo que sucedía es que tenía miedo de aplastarlo y que ella lo matara por tal acto, porque después de las intenciones de Vegueta, ella le dio tremenda patada que no le quedaron ganas de volver a pensar en arrojar a su hijo.

_¬ ¬ cuanta violencia, ni a cual irle_

Después de un rato Bulma por fin se levantó. Tomó a su hijo y lo recostó en un bambineto, el "angelito" seguía dormido.

Gracias a Dios 

Salió de la habitación con todo y bebé, y fue con su madre para encargarselo mientras se bañaba. Ni tardada ni perezosa, la madre de Bulma se llevó a su nieto y esperó paciente a que despertara para jugar con él.

Bulma regresó a su habitación y se metió a bañar. Mientras se duchaba, escuchó el ruido de la puerta y Vegueta entró al lugar y se asomó a la ducha.

_o/o_

- ¿Ya acabas? Me quiero Duchar yo también.

La primera reacción de Bulma fue gritar, pero no lo hizo y cambió su expresión de asombro por una de enfado.

- Si tanta prisa tienes vete y dúchate en otro lado

Vegeta se le quedó viendo y luego sonrió.

- Tengo una mejor idea, por qué no me baño contigo…

Así que se metió junto con Bulma a la ducha empujándola para poder cerrar la puerta de la regadera. La chica de los cabellos azules quiso objetar, pero Vegueta la besó y lo demás fue pura diversión acuática.

_¬/¬ que manera de desperdiciar el agua_

-

Trunks ya había despertado para cuando sus padres bajaron a desayunar y estaba apoyado en el regazo de su abuelo mientras su abuela trataba de darle un poco de pastel

_o.o_ _en serio?_

Bulma al ver tal acto casi se muere.

- Mamá, el bebé aún es muy pequeño para comer eso, no se lo des, puede hacerle daño.

- Pero hija, es dulce y delicioso n.n

Vegueta se acercó y agarró a su hijo, se comió el pastel que la señora Brief traía en la mano y dijo que quería desayunar afuera mientras dejaba a Trunks en brazos de Bulma, la cual se quedó sumamente extrañada, pero le pasó rápido ya que antes de que Vegueta se perdiera de vista le dedicó una pícara mirada que hizo sonrojar a la chica.

- Hija te sientes bien, ah ya sé, estas contenta xq Vegueta está aquí contigo y con el bebé ¿verdad?

- Eh… Sí madre, estoy contenta (pero no es precisamente por eso que me sonrojo n/n)

Bulma salió con el desayuno para Vegueta, el cual empezó a hablar sin dejar de ver al horizonte.

- Bulma… me voy esta noche.

- Eh? –la chica no le oyó del todo ya que estaba teniendo problemas dejando el desayuno y a Trunks sanos y salvos –¿Cómo dices Vegueta?

El saya dio un suspiro y tomó su desayuno, dejando algo de libertad para que Bulma pudiera sentarse frente a él junto con Trunks. Después de que Vegueta hubiese terminado, tomó una servilleta y se limpió con fuerza, luego la arrojó sin nada de tacto y volvió a comentar:

- He dicho, que me voy esta no…

Vegueta no terminó su oración ya que notó que Trunks ya no estaba entre los brazos de Bulma y ésta se había quedado profundamente dormida.

_O.o__por dios!_

Vegueta se asomó por debajo de la mesa y vio a su pequeño hijo suspendido del mantel. Torció una pequeña sonrisa al ver la fuerza que había en las pequeñas manos del niño. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa para "rescatar" a su hijo y de paso llevárselo a él y a Bulma al interior de la casa.

_- Err, hay algo que no me cuadra, cómo le hizo el hombre para cargar a ambos, digo cargarlos de manera decente XD_

-

Bulma durmió un buen rato, al parecer el agotamiento la había vencido.

_Ah ja_

Despertando de súbito al recordar que traía a Trunks en brazos. Para su sorpresa estaba en su habitación. Trunks no estaba. Se levantó apresurada, seguramente estaba con Vegueta o con sus padres, pero no dejaba de estar inquieta.

Esa inquietud que sentía se desvaneció al ver a su padre con el pequeño Trunks en brazos caminando por el pasillo.

- Papá, qué pasó, cómo es que…

- Hija, que bueno que ya despertaste, mirá, a Tama le gusta mucho el recién llegado.

El gatito estaba muy atento a las acciones de Trunks y de vez en cuando se le acercaba tratando de no perder el equilibrio. Bulma dio un suspiro y jugó un poco con Tama y Trunks antes de preguntar por Vegueta.

- ¿Vegueta dices? Debe estar preparandose para el viaje –El padre de Bulma le contestaba sin perder atención de su nieto.

- ¿Viaje? –Pregunto Bulma aún medio dormida

- Vuelve al espacio

- …

- ¿Bulma?

- Qué fue lo que dijiste

- Bulma

- No, mi nombr no, eso del espacio

El Dr. Brief explicó a su hija que Vegueta planeaba irse esa noche. La chica se quedó lívida y sin palabra, tal vez era por el agotamiento, pero le peso mucho que Vegueta planeara irse tan pronto.

La chica tomó a su hijo para que su padre pudiera regresar a trabajar y paseo un rato por la casa sin rumbo fijo. Trunks la miraba atento, parecía encontrar cierta fascinación en ello.

Los dos terminaron en la cocina viendo como la Sra. Brief preparaba la merienda. "¿Tanto dormí?" –Se pregunto la chica de cabellos azules a la que el día no le había durado nada y al mismo tiempo eso instantes se le hacían eternos.

El primer impulso de Bulma la escuchar la noticia de la partida de Vegueta, había sido ir a buscarlo, pero optó por deambular un rato por la casa y terminar sentada mirado enajenada a su madre.

_Divertidísimo --_

Ejm Ya que el vapor del estofado fue mucho más constante, Bulma se levantó y salió en busca de Vegueta, tanto para hablar con él como para avisarle de la comida. Sus paso la llevaron pesadamente hacia el hangar, ya que dio por hecho que él se encontraría por ahí.

Y no se equivocó. De pie frente a la cápsula de viaje, estaba el saya mirando hacia el interior de ésta última. Parecía estar meditando algo, así que Bulma se limitó a observarlo hasta que el príncipe cambio de postura.

_Ya me imagino, parado como militar viendo su navecita como si viera a su ejercito y la otra parada del otro lado viéndolo a él con ojos de puppy_

- Estas muy ocupado –pregunto la chica un poco más decidida

- No del todo –Vegueta viró para encontrarse con sus ojos azules y luego volvió a mirar la nave

- Eh… Papá me ha dicho que piensas irte esta noche

- Así es

- … Se puede saber por qué no me dijiste nada

- Lo intenté

- …

- Pero al parecer –volvió a mirar a Bulma con una sonrisa algo burlona –Te agoto el baño

El rojo lleno el rostro de la chica

- Eso no es cierto ¬/¬

- Te sienta bien ese color en tu rostro

Después de que Vegueta riera un poco a carcajada limpia y que Bulma intentar darle de golpes para que se callara, el saya tomó a su hijo y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza.

- Tendrás que cuidar de ella ahora que me voy

El pequeño lo miraba como si entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo, luego hico una mueca en señal de que quería volver al regazo de su madre. Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina mientras Bulma empezaba a entristecer.

-

Cuando el manto de estrellas cubrió la ciudad, en la Capsule Corp empezaba un gran alboroto. El padre de Bulma traía a sus asistentes locos mientras daban los últimos detalles para el despegue.

Vegueta avanzó con paso firme hacia la plataforma mientras Bulma y su madre lo veían por un costado. A Bulma le hubiera gustado decirle muchas cosas, pero sabía que en el fondo las cursilerías no eran ya su fuerte y Vegueta parecía agradecérselo, porque tampoco le gustaban esas cosas; en cambio, la madre de Bulma llevaba ya un buen rato moviendo un pañuelo en señal de despedida.

_Ni que se fuera en barco… eh! Saquen la botella! XD_

Bulma trataba de contener las lágrimas, sabía que no era una despedida definitiva, pero también sabía que al volver Vegueta al espacio para terminar su entrenamiento eso lo volvería a distanciar de ella. El frio espacio influiría otra vez en él o al menos eso pensaba.

Y hablando de pensamientos, pensó de repente en lo del súper sayajin¿Vegueta lo habría conseguido al fin? Dio unos paso adelante y trató de hablar para salir de la duda, pero como si el saya le hubiera leído el pensamiento le dijo en voz alta:

- ¿Quieres una demostración?

- ¿Eh?

Al momento siguiente Vegueta estaba elevando su ki con una fuerza, que varios objetos y hasta personas salieron volando. El poder que emitia el saya era impresionante y Bulma pudo notar como un resplandor dorado la alcanzaba y se reflejaba en sus ojos.

La transformación del saya era perfecta y Bulma se emocionó a tal punto que salio corriendo, protegiendo a Trunks con su manos, para acercarse más a él. Vegueta bajó la intensidad de la energía despedida y agarró a Bulma, cruzando un brazo por detrás de ella.

Luego se besaron envueltos en corrientes de energía. Bulma se alejó de nuevo con los ojos nublados y le dedicó un ademán de despedida. El saya dio la vuelta y entró a la nave. La puerta se cerró tras él y los motores rugieron dando paso a una estela que la nave dejaba mientras se alejaba.

Antes de desaparecer, Bulma notó que el semblante del saya cambiaba al entrar en la nave y supo entonces que su corazonada no estaba errada. Al irse Vegueta, se habían ido también las demostraciones de afecto e interés, de tolerancia y hasta de amor. Sabía que a su regreso las cosas cambiarían, y que el combate se convertiría en el todo del saya, pero también cabia la posibilidad de que todo fuera, como hasta ahora, de manera inesperada.

_-fin-_

_o.O__cómo que fin… ¿es enserio? ¬ ¬u … eso del fin como que no me lo esperaba y cómo todo sucedió de manera inesperada… XD oh bueno pues… fin_

_-_

**Notas finales**

Bueno, este fue el capitulo final del fic, espero que les haya gustado. Me disculpo por los retrasos y demás, casi lo dejo inconcluso, pero ya está. Agradezco a todos los que siguieron la historia y también agradezco todos sus comentarios, ha sido un placer compartir mi historia con ustedes y sobretodo ha sido muy gratificante saber que hubo personas que la disfrutaron tanto en su lectura como yo en escribirla. Me despido y gracias de nuevo nn


End file.
